Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Alliance
by Shazam10
Summary: Transversal Alliance is a crossover fiction of 3 Gundam universes. The story first follows the adventures of the pilots up to the start of the main story. From there the pilots meet and team up to combat a menace that threatens all of their respective worlds. (Story separated into parts, with three chapters each.)
1. Part One-Chapter One

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Alliance Part One**

**One: Anno Domini**

_Anno Domini 2325_

_Celestial Being Mothership_

"MVT 1, standing by for orders to launch."

"Hangar Bay open, catapult ready. You are green to go, Helios."

"Roger" came the reply, and the Gundam rocketed out of the hangar. Exiting from the end of the tube like catapult, it emerged into the star pinpricked openness of space. Inside it's cockpit, a female voice droned "MVT 2, activating systems.", and the eyes of the Gundam flared with white light. After floating about, the intercom blinked in with orders. "Now that you've tested the systems, lets see how this thing moves. Initiate maneuvers testing.". Again the male pilot answered "Roger.", and prepared for maneuvering. The GN Drive rang a high note, and the verniers adjusted in the appropriate angles, then burst GN particles, pushing the Helios Gundam forward like a meteor. The pilots were jolted into their seats, and gripped their joysticks tighter. The male pilot began steering the unit in different directions: up, down, left, right, then diagonaly and backwards. Then, with a daring move he pushed it into a spinning backwards somersault, and stopped. A blink from the intercom preceded the words "MVT 1, that last maneuver was unnecessary but impressive. Extraordinary piloting, you've displayed the capabilities of the Helios brilliantly. Now, bring it in for weapon fitting so we can test it's weapon systems.".

* * *

The Gundam roared out of the catapult tube once more, now carrying armaments. It cruised around to a compound atop the hangar and landed gently. In the compound, several targets and dummies stood silently, with barricades and defense turrets placed here and there. "Ok Helios, we'll start with basics. Start up systems and test the targeting." chimed the intercom. MVT 2 responded with "Roger, MVT 2 activating weapon systems and targeting.". The Gundam then raised it's right arm, holding a rifle. On the female pilot's monitor, targeting reticles and crosshairs aligned onto a target, until lockon was acquired. "Firing" she said, and pulled the trigger on her joystick. The target dissapeared with pink light, leaving a blackened stump. "Perfect, the targeting is exactly aligned. Now, lets move on to-" the intercom failed to finish, and fizzed for a moment until a new voice ordered in a stern tone "Forget this snail's pace, get off the training compound and lets test the Gundam's systems all at once. Meet me in front of the catapult tube." and blinked out. After a confused pause, MVT 1 lifted off and steered to the said coordinates.

* * *

There, a white mobile suit waited. As the Helios drifted closer, the data banks pulled up info on the unit. It was a custom defense drone, fitted with a version of a GN sword, a small shield and an NGN bazooka. An imaged intercom blinked onscreen with the face of a young man with sand brown hair and a pencil mustache. "I got tired of watching you test the Gundam one baby step at a time, so Im taking over, and we're going to take big boy steps now." he said. MVT 1 replied calmly "But sir, you cant expect to keep up in that slightly improved drone. It would be just as easy as immoble dummies.". The young man pursed his lip, and answered with eyebrow twitching "The suit is not always what matters Unit 1, so prepare yourself.", and the image blinked out, just as the drone changed the GN sword to rifle configuration. With a sigh, MVT 2 reactivated the targeting system and aimed the GN rifle, bringing up the Big Shield. After a moment of silence, the drone rushed at the Gundam while firing a barrage from the GN sword.

* * *

The catapult tube widened to compensate for the Gundam and drone to come in, with the drone being carried crumpled in the arms of Helios. After dropping off the drone and docking, the two pilots descended from the cockpit. They were met with the fuming remote pilot of the drone. "That was 99 percent luck and you know it!" he shouted. The emotionless pilots shook their heads and headed to the changing rooms, unit 1 disagreeing "Negative, Chief Engineer Smirnov. You're remote piloting skills are simply questionable, compared to our near approximate calculations.". At this, the young man turned bright red and spewed indignantly "Questionable?! and what about that saber lock, eh? I had would've had you if you hadnt cheated!". MVT 2 retorted coolly "Firing GN vulcans into your drone's optics is not cheating.". Finally the young engineer was silent, and stormed off defeated. While no one was looking, the twin android pilots hi-fived eachother just before entering the changing lockers.  
As the door to the Commander's auto closed, the man himself turned his seat to face the twin androids. After mutual salutes, he gestured for them to take a seat, which, as usual, they declined. He then said in a low toned voice "I have read the report for the testing of Helios. Im quite impressed, and thank you both for a great performance. Also, the Chief Engineer will be dealt with for his interruption.". The two pilots nodded in reply, and waited for him to continue. The Commander, whose nameplate identified him as Commander James Mulham, continued "Now that we've fully tested the unit, we will now assign you two as the pilots, and station you on our first fleet's flagship, Ptolemaios III. Pack up your belongings, and take the Gundam to dock with her. That will be all.". With another mutual salute, the twins left to pack.

* * *

Descending from the cockpit while Helios docked, the twins lugged their packs over their shoulders. They reached the ground to meet a small welcoming party, composed of the ship's captain, second mate, and two ensigns. The captain stepped forward and saluted, greeting them after they returned it. "Welcome aboard MVT 1 and 2, I am Captain Gawain Aker." he then gestured to the first mate "This is First Mate Miya Aker.". She saluted, and stepped back when it was returned. The twins kept their observation that the officers were obviously married to themselves. The ensigns stepped forward and saluted, addressing the twin pilots at the same time. "We are Ensign Robert Kent and Eduardo Mendez.". After the ensingns stepped back, the captain proceeded to tell the androids the rules of the ship, where their cabin was located, their weekly schedule, and a final "We are happy to have you serving with us.", then left with the other officers in a single file line.

* * *

After about a week of helping the engineers calibrate the firing sensors on the GNX Vs, coordinating the ship's various drills, and running mock battles with the ensigns and other pilots, the twin androids finally saw action while the Ptolemy III patroled in the outer sectors. The ships klaxons rang in the signal for "enemies spotted", and all pilots were ordered to the hangar. The twins rushed to the changing room as soon as they arrived, listening to the ship all call for orders. On cue it said in the captain's voice "Attention! Rogue Medium ELS spotted ahead, possibly accompanied by small ELSes. All pilots launch and intercept." and cut out. Nodding to eachother, the androids rushed to the Helios and boarded, preparing it for launch. "You're going to need firepower to take on that medium ELS. Take the bazookas and launcher instead of your regular equipment." said Ensign Mendez. The androids complied and equipped the heavy weapons. Soon after, they blasted out of the catapult followed by a small squad of GNXes. Immidiately after reaching halfway between the Ptolemy and the medium ELS, a horde of small ELSes met them in the form of MS. As they came in range of eachother, the two groups entered a firefight. The experienced Federation pilots mostly dominated the uncoordinated ELSes, but numbers were numbers. If not for the huge firepower of the Gundam, they would have been overwhelmed. Dashing all about and firing the bazookas at large groups of ELSes, the androids were a perfect team. In the midst of finishing off the last few, the medium ELS finally loomed in close enough to become a threat. Not taking any risks, MVT 2 immidiately combined the GN bazookas together, attached it to the Gundam's chest mounted GN mega cannon. "Charging particles" she said calmly. "23%", "47%", "77%", "94%", "Releasing.". The Mega Bazooka Cannon winked bright pink, just before everything suddenly went black. The GNX squadron looked around in confusion for the disapeared Helios Gundam, and it's pilots.


	2. Part One-Chapter Two

**Two: Universal Centur**y

_Universal Century 0139_

_Side 1, Londenion_

With a brief flash of light, the Jamesgun erupted in flames. However, it was soon replaced by another, blasting forward with weapons blazing. Arashi ignored the flurry of rounds, he was too fast for them to hit. With a quick burst of speed, he closed the distance between them and decapitated the mobile suit in one movement, and kept going. When it turned around and fired blindly at him, he sighed frustratedly and took it out with the GBRD. "Why do you guys keep fighting? its pointless." he mumbled. A couple more Jamesguns flanked him, firing their beam rifles and grenade launchers simultaneously. He simply fired the vulcans at the grenades, and dodged downward, causing the rifle blasts to comically backfire into the Jameguns. He normally would have laughed at this, but the dark atmosphere of battle had taken over, along with grim determination. Behind him, he heard the rapid breathing of his younger brother, Yasuo. His mind wandered back to what had caused all this...

* * *

"Takeda. Takeda! TAKEDA!". Arashi was shoved off his bunk and fell to the floor with a thump. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "Its time for morning assembly Takeda, get up!" screamed his roomate. He looked up at her wearily and whined "I know Sasha but must you be so violent?". She turned red and screamed louder in reply "You're a soldier Takeda, your life is violence! now get dressed!". She then stormed out of the room, leaving him to get dressed. Arashi sighed and did as she told him to. He hated morning assemblies, mainly because he didnt like getting up in the morning. Yet he was willing to go through the harshness of military life, just for the reward of living in space, and the chance to pilot a mobile suit. Today he would ascend to the rank of ensign, and would qualify not only to command his own squad, but have his own custom mobile suit. He then grinned as he remembered whispers of a brand new unit developed by SNRI, assigned to his ship. Finally fastening the last button on his jacket, he made his way to the assembly room.

* * *

"Attention!". The crew snapped to attention, faces steeled. "... Dismissed.", and the crew of the Hippocampus disassembled, heading to the mess hall off ship in the base compound for breakfast. The morning assembly had been brief, the only announcements being that they would be taking off at 1200, and have a promotion ceremony at 1800. Arashi took his tray to his usual table, and dug in with the thought that he would be at the higher part of the officer's table by evening assembly. He ignored the familiar chatter of the other crewmen and finished quickly, then went over to the trainee's table. He plopped down next to his 13 year old brother, tousling his nappy hair. The boy grinned at him and punched his arm playfully. "Sup my bro?" he squeeked. Arashi punched him back. "Not much dude. Whats up with you?" he asked. Yasuo simply shrugged and took a bite of bacon. Mouth still full, he then asked "I eard your geffting a promoshon.". Arashi nodded and replied smartly "I bet you did, since it was announced a few days ago.". At that Yasuo rolled his eyes and continued eating. Deciding he was done talking to him, he heaved himself up and left to his room to change back to his normal attire.  
Just as he pulled over his sleeveless t-shirt, Sasha came in and slammed the door behind her. Arashi flinched and turned around slowly. Under her short, blonde locks, her eyes burned with permanent anger and impatience. "Takeda, get out so I can change." she said. He looked at her for a moment and dully said "No.". Surprised, she at first was only silent. Then, her eyebrow twitched as her fury returned in her gaze. Arashi could only blink before he was laying in a heap in the outside hallway. He grunted and pulled himself up, glancing irratably at the door he was jut thrown out of. He then headed back off the ship to the base hangar.

* * *

Soon off the docking ramp, Yasuo tailed behind him with a couple of his friends. "Arashi, you heading to the hangar?". He nodded, and the boy said "Yeah, I was too.". Arashi snorted and replied "Sure, after you saw me going.". His younger brother squinted but said nothing back. When they reached the hangar, Arashi's attention was immidiately drawn to a closed off section with signs saying AUTHORIZED PERSONELL ONLY. Looking around for anyone watching, he headed over to the door leading in to the area. When he heard the small footsteps of his young caravan, he turned and told Yasuo "You and your friends go look at the Jegans or something.". He was answered with a glare and a protest. "Jegans are lame, and besides that place is for authorized personell only. The sign says.". Arashi sighed annoyedly and retorted "I dont care just buzz off. I'll be authorized later today anyway, it wont matter. Shoo, flies.", and with that went in to the hangar section.

* * *

Inside, the area of the hangar was dark, save for one light illuminating the single mobile suit in the hangar. It was mostly covered with a large sheet, but Arashi could judge it's basic shape. He climbed a ladder up to the walkway surrounding it. Slowly stepping up to it, he wondered what it could be. A special customized unit? A new model entirely? Suddenly, he froze with a thought: the latest model developed by SNRI? His curiosity taking over, he tugged the sheet off with a pull, and stared in shock. The face was what told him first, but he looked at the serial number anyway. F100 Gundam F100 it said. "A Gundam..." he breathed. This was the suit going on the ship. Possibly, though he doubted it, the suit he would recieve upon promotion. He took a step forward, just about to touch it, when he heard a what sounded like a beam report, and felt the hangar shake. Instantly his mind went to his brother, and he bolted towards the sound.

* * *

Chaos, that was the hangar when Arashi came through the door. Mobile suits were toppled over, one was on it's back with a hole through it's chest, and another stood with beam rifle trained on it, and missing an arm. The cockpit was open, and a horrified Yasuo sat inside. Military police surrounded the Heavygun he was in, and ordered him to power down and come out. Arashi rushed over and pushed his way through the police to the Jegan. "Yasuo! Whats going on?!" he shouted. His brother replied in a panicked voice "Im sorry I was just gonna try it out and this guy came at me in the other one and he scared me and..." then burst into tears. What looked like the leader of the police turned on a megaphone and yelled up at the boy. "Son, your in serious trouble. You just hijacked a military mobile suit, damaged it and six other ones, and killed an offiicer in one fell swoop. You can either come down, and be booted from the Federation, AND be sentenced life in prison, or you can wait til I count to ten, and be fired upon. One, two..." he counted ominously.

* * *

In Arashi's mind, everything had fallen apart. His brother would either live life in prison, or be shot. Panic took over, like so many other instincts did to him, and he did something drastic. "Yasuo jump!" he yelled. The young trainee did as he said and jumped onto Arashi's back. He then burst through the police again, sprinting back to the cordoned section of the hangar. "What are you doing Arashi?" the boy asked over the pops of gunfire. "Throwing away my military career, and saving your butt." he breathlessly answered. They reached the Gundam, and he carried his brother up the ladder and quickly jumped into the cockpit once it opened. The police must have anticipated what he'd done, because just as he started it up, the ceiling ripped open to reveal a G-Cannon training it's cannons on them. "Get out of the Gundam or prepare to be gunned down!" blared it's speakers. "Back off!" Arashi shouted back, and fired the mega machine cannons into the unit's face. The head crumbled, and stumbled back clumsily. Arashi quickly launched skyward, and flew to the Hippocampus. Working as fast as he could, he ripped into it's mobile suit hangar and grabbed it's armaments. He didnt exactly know how he found them, but his instincts had told him so. With finality he erupted out of the colony, which brings him back to the present.

* * *

Arashi's attention snapped back to his current situation, as a Javelin loosed it's lances on him. Not bothering to dodge, he blocked them with his beam shield while charging forward, and cut the suit in half with a beam saber. He suddenly felt a ping in his mind, a sense of someone coming. He turned to his left to see a strange ship looming toward him. The F100's databanks labeled it as a Crossbone Vanguard vessel, and he could see the trademark skull and crossbones painted on it's hull. Unsure of how to react, he let his guard down momentarily. Suddenly, a squad of more Javelins took advantage of his distraction and opened fire on him. He barely had time to refocus and bring his beam shield up before they hit, but he failed to notice the unit closing in on him from behind until it shoulder bashed the Gundam in the back. Shaken, he turned to face the foe, but then realized he was surrounded. "Surrender! You've got nowhere to run to now, traitor!" one of the Javelins boomed out of it's speakers. Arashi growled, and prepared to make a move, when a massive beam went right through half of the squad, and scattered the rest. It had come from the Vanguard ship, and the pirate vessel was now coming seemingly to the rescue. A swarm of Batara units shot out of it's catapults, and descended upon the confused Feddie suits like angry wasps. Arashi looked on in surprise, then heard a clank to his right. A mobile suit's hand was clasped on the Gundam's shoulder attached to... a Gundam. Over the intercom, a young man's voice greeted him. "Ahoy there. Seems you were in a pickle, so we came to help. Come with me, we'll get you out of here.".

* * *

Arashi woke up on a bunk in a dark room. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then looked around. The room wasnt much different from his room on the Hippocampus, other than it was smaller. Below him, he could hear a soft snoring, and peeked over the edge to see his brother asleep in the bottom bunk. Silently, he lowered himslef to the ground and exited the room. Quietly closing the door, he turned around and came face to face with the person who brough him here and piloted the mysterious Gundam: Tobia Arronax. "I see you're awake." he said. Arashi paused, then nodded. Tobia smiled and took Arashi by the shoulder. "Lets go get something to eat, sound good?". Arashi simply nodded again. They went down the hallway, lined with doors to more bunk rooms Arashi assumed, and turned to a door that opened into a medium sized cafeteria-like room, with a kitchen by the entrance. Tobia nodded to the chefs and took Arashi to an empty seat. "Be right back." he stated, and went into the kitchen. Arashi took the moment he had alone to look at around the room. His eyes locked onto a screen on the wall at the other end of the room. It displayed a virtual, rotating model of the ship he was on. It was shaped like the sea faring boats of the 17th century, and below it glowed the name Little Grey. At that point, Arashi was finally hit with the fact he was really on the famous Crossbone Vanguard ship that had battled the Jupiter Empire a few years ago. He had thought it was destroyed, but apparently it and it's crew were still kicking, and kicking hard. He tor his gaze away from the image when Tobia came back with a steaming bowl saying "As soon as you're done eating, I'll take you to the hangar and see about giving your Gundam a little upgrade, Vanguard style.".

* * *

Arashi stood before the new Gundam F100, marveling in it's glory. Before, it had been stark white, with red highlights in the usual places on a Gundam, and was equipped with Federation equipment. Now, it was equipped with an anti-beam cloak, a borrowed Muramasa Blaster, miniguns installed in the arms just below the beam shield generators, and a black skull and crossbones painted on the chest, with black bone designs on the arms and legs. It was decided not to re-equip it with the core block system, with the X Thrusters of the Crossbone line, for the Minovsky Drive eliminated the need of them. Arashi looked upon his "Vanguard Style" Gundam with pride and excitement. He couldn't wait to try it out in battle. A tug on his sleeve told him Yasuo had awaken and come to the hangar. He looked down at his gaping younger brother. The boy looked back at him saying "The F100... it's like one of the Crossbones now.". Arashi smile and nodded. "Yep, sure is.". He then turned to leave the hangar when the ship rumbled and alarm klaxons began to wail. Arashi looked around in surprise, Yasuo mirroring him. Tobia then came running in pulling on a normal suit, and threw one to each of them. "Get in the Gundam! We're under attack!" he yelled while fastening his helmet. Arashi looked at him and asked confusedly "By who? and why did you give Yasuo a suit?". Tobia shook his head at this and answered "Not a clue, they came out of nowhere, and we seem to be lost. We need everyone we've got, they outnumber us. He can take a Batara, I'll watch him." then climbed up to his Gundam, the Skull Heart Full Cloth. Arashi then hurriedly pulled on his suit while telling Yasuo "Stay by me at all times, don't do anything stupid, pick a unit with a big gun, and only engage in long range combat.". Yasuo didn't answer, only climbed into a Batara equipped with a beam gatling gun. Shaking with anticipation for the upcoming battle, Arashi started up the Gundam. The catapult opened to reveal utter chaos outside, and Arashi took a deep breath before announcing "Arashi Takeda, Gundam F100, launching and engaging.".


	3. Part One-Chapter Three

**Three: Cosmic Era**

_Cosmic Era 77_

_Armory One_

With a satisfied smirk, Leonid buzzed the other pilot over the intercom "Have you had enough? If I were you, I'd submit while I still had a fraction of dignity left.". The intercom was silent, until it bleeped a reply "Fine, I give in, Leonid.". Leonid nodded and released his grip on the Zaku's head. It fell to a knee, and shut down, the pilot jumping out soon after. He followed suit and shut off his Gouf, then slid down the cable to join the other pilot. "You smoked me." the man said, pulling off his helmet. Leonid chuckled and walked with him to the changing rooms. "Yes, but you never really stood a chance in the first place. It would've ended sooner if you hadn't tried that foolish maneuver.". The other pilot rolled his eyes as they reached their lockers. They turned away from eachother to change, and he retorted "At least I used the suit to it's full potential, mister block and shoot.". That was answered with a playful punch in the arm. They then headed back to the hangar, where engineers loaded the mobile suits back up. Their superior officer stood on the balcony awaiting them. They saluted once they met, and she commented on the exercise. "Nice performance men, you effectively showcased your pilot skills and potential of your mobile suits. Extra points for that Orlov headlock, Leonid." she said with a smile. The pilots saluted again and said simultneously "Thank you Lt. Charlton.". As they turned to leave, Leonid nudged the other pilot, Karl, in the ribs, and was nudged back. "Dont get all cocky Orlov, you're not anything special.". To this Leonid replied laughingly "If Im not special, then why was I chosen to test and be assigned the special brand new mobile suit?", and was again nudged in the ribs, but harder.

* * *

Later, in the base's mess hall, Leonid and Karl sat to lunch, in conversation with fellow ZAFT officers. "Leonid, when are you going to get to pilot the new unit? I know its today, but when?" asked an eager young man. Leonid only shrugged, which drove the guy to even worse anxiety. "Come on," he said, " they must've told you something. Please!". With a grin, Leonid finished his lunch and dumped his tray, heading out of the mess. The young man sat gaping. Karl laughed aloud and followed him. Catching up, he placed a hand on Leonid's shoulder. "That was'nt very fair to the kid. He's gonna go nuts.". Like before, Leonid only shrugged and kept walking. It was soon time for the unveiling, and so Leonid made his way to mobile suit hangar 13, where the newest units were kept. He suited up, and entered the new MS, starting it up. Outside, an assembly of powerful men and women sat awaiting the presentation of their investment, and a gathering of ZAFT officers and base personnel sat behind. In front of the hangar doors, two lines of Zakus stood on either side of it, holding rifles across their chests. The whole event was treated more like the arrival of royalty than a MS unveiling, but thats what the VIPs expected, so thats what it was. A whistle sounded, and the head designer of the unit stood in front of the crowd. In his best anouncing voice, he spoke "And now, to unveil the new pride of the ZAFT military, made from the generous donations of the ladies and gentlemen before me, the ZGMF-XXS Superior.". The hangar door slid slowly open, gradually illuminating the huge form of the Superior. The assembly clapped, and the small gathering behind them "oohed" and "aahed". The unit stepped forward, activating it's VPS armor. It's grey skin turned to a color scheme of black, royal purple, and gold. The dragoon pods on it's back opened up in a wing formation. The designer/anouncer addressed the audience once more. "Ladies and gentlemen, please follow me to the landing runway, where we've set up a proper demonstration course.". They did as directed, and Leonid took off with the Superior to the runway. There, dummy MS were spread about on the ground and in the air, armed with MS sized paintball guns. Once the spectators were taken and seated in an observation platform, Leonid began the demonstration. With his own paintball rifle, and paintball guns attached to the dragoons, he set on a full assault on the dummies, which were remote controlled to attack him as best they could. He opened up a barrage of fire on the center suits, pelting them in a rainbow of colors. As soon as they were hit they shut down due to their programming. Ones he came close to in the air he slashed apart with the super lacerta. Loosing the dragoons, he sent them after the rest in the air while he focused on the ground units, peppering them while dodging their shots. In a matter of 5 minutes, all 50 dummies either had new paint jobs or were cut in half. Leonid gracefully landed in front of the platform, and saluted. The designer/anouncer grinned wide and said to the audience "Ladies and gentlemen, the Superior" and was answered with a large applause.

* * *

Leonid's new fame as the amazing pilot of the new MS gave him a couple week's attention by the whole base. Then, it was stolen by the attack. The aggressors were unknown, but assumed to be terrorists, or rogue EA forces. It started with a squad of Windams breaking in through the base-colony wall, and air striking the east hangars. They were followed by several more squads before the base's MS had the chance to scramble. Karl's squad was the first to sortie, him rushing in ahead of them in his new Gouf Ignited. With a melancholy battle cry, he drew the suit's sword and cut through a group of Jet Windams, and brought his rifle around to barrage farther away foes. Meanwhile, the rest of his squad, in Zakus with varied wizard packs, spread out in a loose formation to take out specific threats. One equipped with the Blaze wizard pack unleashed an enormous volley of missiles, knocking dozens of Windams from the sky and causing chain explosions. Another Zaku, equipped with the Slash pack, zoomed around the field literally "halving" the enemy force with it's beam axe, and unloading upon them with it's beam gatling guns. It seemed as though the base would hold up against the attack, at the rate the few Zaku squads were felling Windams, but that thought was shattered by the arrival of an assault ship, cannons blazing. "Who the hell sends in an assault ship to take an armory base?!" growled Karl. He then yanked the beam axe of the Slash Zaku in his squad and rushed toward the vessel screaming at the top of his lungs. His squad members followed after him providing support fire, but they were intercepted by a team of Aile Windams. Karl whirled the beam axe about as he closed in on the ship, chopping down enemies and leaving a trail of severed parts in his wake. However, he was unprepared for the multitude of cannons on the ship, and before he knew it his unit's arms and left leg were blown off. Time seemed to slow as one cannon aimed straight at him, preparing to incinerate him, before it melted with a green flash. With a sigh of relief, Karl looked in the direction of the blast and grinned. "Thanks bud." he grunted. The artificial sunlight of Armory One glinted off the armor of the Superior as it soared into action, the intercom buzzing before Leonid aswered "No problem, but you owe me.".

* * *

Immidiately after launching and saving Karl, Leonid targeted the assault ship, wanting to take out the biggest threat first. He let fly the dragoons and began bombarding the ship with multi-directional beams. In a manner of seconds the ship crumbled under the assault, and collapsed to the colony floor. With that taken care of, he sent the dragoons to take out other MS, while he pulled out the Baldr rifle and sniped the Jet striker packs of Windams. One launched itself at hi in an attempt to take him out up close, but he simply jabbed the bayonette equipped rifle forward to meet it, impaling the cockpit section. Another came behind him slashing downward with a beam saber, to which he blocked with the beam shield. He then swung the other impaled one around to bash it away, knocking them both into a third and causing a large explosion. With a smirk, Leonid said to himself "Nice, three in one." as he turned to meet another head on attack with the Super Lacerta. Quickly dismembering the suit in one movement, the ace pilot looked about the area. ZAFT forces were now regaining the upper hand, driving back the enemy, save for one group of Windams. It was a three man squad, a Dopplehorn and two Ailes guarding it's flanks. A couple of standard equipment Zakus rushed at it firing their beam assault rifles, but they were blown away by a blast from the Dopplehorn's cannons. Leonid narrowed his eyes with anger, and rocketed toward the MS at full thrust. Just before coming in range, and before being noticed, he threw a smoke grenade at the group which detonated, filling the space with haze. While the Windams were confused, Leonid spun around and slashed the two Ailes in half, then pulled back to avoid a blast from the leader's cannons. Taking advantage of it's recharge lag, he rushed back in and cut through the unit's pack, but was unable to strike at it's vital spots before it dodged away. By now the smoke had cleared, and Leonid could get a good view of the suit. It was clearly a custom unit, colored black with white highlights. He now noticed that besides the Dopplehorn pack it was armed with a large amount of "Stiletto" rocket penetrators stored throughout it's frame, along with a strange looking beam rifle. The most unusual armament it had was a physical sword, sheathed at it's right hip. With a crackle, the intercom sounded with a voice, saying "Hello Gundam. Seems you want a playdate. Well, come get me.", and the Windam drew it's sword, which was long and thin. Leonid remained silent, but activated both ends of the Super Lacerta and assumed a defensive stance. Without a moment of pause, the Windam charged forward bringing the sword down in a deadly arc. Leonid simply ducked and slashed the sword hand off with a twirl of the saber, then shoulder bashed into the enemie's mid section, sending it sprawling. He then swung the Gundam's foot around in a kick, taking the Windam's legs out from under it. Finally, he brought the Baldr up and fired several shots into the abdomen of the suit as it fell. With only four moves of the ace pilot, the Windam dropped from the sky in a growing fireball. With a satisfied sigh, Leonid once again turned to the battle to see the last few enemies fall to the base's Zakus and Goufs. Leonid's attention was then drawn by a laughing from behind him, and he turned around to see the flaming Windam hovering there, it's strange rifle trained on him. Just as he summoned his dragoons to tear it apart, the rifle fired, but instead of a beam, what seemed like pure blackness came out of it's barrel, and enveloped the Superior just as the dragoons came.

**End Part One**

**(Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Part two will begin the actual "crossing over".)**


	4. Part Two-Chapter Four

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Alliance Part Two**

_Four: Arrival_

_Date Unknown_

_Between Alternate Earth and Moon_

The battle was already lost, it seemed. Host forces were already halfway through their advance toward the planet, having trampled through the defending fleets wave after wave. These thoughts ran through the mind of the commander of the final defense fleet of the UESF. With a sigh, he pulled his captain's hat back on after wringing it from watching the battle on monitor. Shaking his head, he whispered a small " God help us" and ordered mobilization of the MS forces. Cyklops and Pegasi shot from the catapults of carrier ships, rushing to meet the incoming Host legion. Pegasi flew in ahead of the grunt Cyklops units, forming the points of triangular squad formations. Meanwhile, on the individual cruisers, announcements were made for crewmen to go ahead and write farewell letters to their families. Turns were taken to do this, revolving around each crewman's shifts. Some wrote as cheerfully as they could. Some wrote with their eyes shimmering with tears. Some wrote final wills and testaments, instead of letters. The overall atmosphere over each ship was the same, bleak, while the sounds of battle erupted not far away.

* * *

Beam spam and explosions lit up the dark expanse of space, as the UESF Mobile Squads intercepted the Host. Though the Host had both numbers and more advanced suits as an advantage, the guardians of Earth had resilience and strategy. Each triangular squad were purposefully formed as wedges, that cut right into the enemies' front line, effectively breaking apart both their first defense and their advance. Once piercing through, the squads reformed into single-file lines, firing in different directions within the body of the Host forces. Once the invader's recomposed themselves after the surprise, teams of Aztros formed their own wedges and tried smashing through the lines of Cyklops. However, these wedges were blown apart by an innovative tactic used in the strike teams: the middle unit of each single-file line being equipped with a bazooka. Each time the Aztros rushed in, the middle man would fire at them with this weapon, scattering them and taking out several of their units. This continued for a large part of the battle. Some casualties amounted on the defending side, but surprisingly to the UESF, they were holding ground finally. Attempt after attempt failed at breaking their squads, and the first wave was finally demolished. Reinforcements were sent in, and they began work on the second wave.

* * *

Back on the Flagship of the UESF, the Wyvern, the commander had a growing smile of relief across his face. "We're going to make it." he sighed. Then, louder, "We're going to make it everybody!". He was responded with a cheer from the crew, which spread throughout the ship. In their merriment however, they failed to hear a transmission from one of the squad leaders, a Pegasus pilot. The commander silenced the crew and asked "What was that, Squad leader 5?". A fuzzy reply came over the intercom. "Several... down. Takin... leaders... by one. Its the... its Him.", and with that, the transmission ended. "Him?" the commander questioned. Then, with a chill creeping up his spine, he whispered "Oh no...". On the monitor, a blur of blue shot through the battle outside. Explosions blossomed at the heads of each squad that it touched, and half the squad leaders were gone in seconds. A crew member cried out " Its Him!". As chaos broke out in the bridge, the commander gripped the arm of his chair, knuckles white, and muttered "The Prophet.".

* * *

The pilot of the blue MS sighed as he decapitated another Pegasus, then stabbed it through the cockpit before zooming off again. The pink explosion illuminated the unit's features. It was tall, with thin limbs that bulged at the ends. The hands were clawed, gripping long, thin bladed weapons. The legs were like a flamingo's, with the knee reversed. Finally, the head was shaped like a teardrop, a single pink eye at the fat end. Of course, none of the thing's victims had time to notice these details, as they were taken down in a heartbeat. Not bothering to use the sais on the next target, the pilot simply sprayed it with shot-cannon fire as it passed, to good effect. The pilot sighed again. He grumbled to himself "I thought when I was sent in there would be a challenge waiting for me. Again, I am disappointed.". With the leadership of the Cyklops squads gone, they finally fell to the surrounding Aztros that assaulted them. The last hope of the Earth crumpled, and despair returned to the UESF. The Host's advance continued, and the last line braced themselves, prepared to die, when suddenly a gargantuan pink beam erupted out of nowhere. It was the size of two or three battleships, and tore right into the middle of the incoming Host, decimating a third of their forces. All eyes turned to the point that the beam came from, where hovered a single MS. The pilot of the Prophet zoomed in for a better look. The unit had a "helmed" head, with a mask and what looked like a golden V on it's brow. It was colored black with blue highlights, and strange green particles seemed to be coming from it's back. With a growl, the pilot asked no one in particular "What is that thing?".

* * *

Inside the Helios, the pilots looked about in confusion. "What just happened? Where are we?" said MVT 1. Shaking her head, MVT 2 simply said "I don't know.". They then noticed the battleships surrounding them, and the huge hole in the wall of MS they had created. Raising his brow, MVT 1 quipped "I was 99% sure we were firing at a giant ELS, not mobile suits. Do you think we're in trouble?". "No, those suits don't look familiar. They aren't in the Helios' banks.". While the two pondered the situation, they were contacted by one of the ships nearby. "You are in restricted space. Who are you? Your serial is unregistered.". With a quick look at his twin, MVT 1 answered "This is Helios Gundam, and we are MVT 1 and 2. May I ask who You are?". A short pause, then "This is Admiral Garm, commander of the United Earth Space Forces. Are you friend or foe?". MVT 1 looked back to his sister. "I don't know what he's talking about, but at least he's earth. What do you think we should do?". She laced her fingers for a moment, then re-opened the comm link. "This is MVT 2. We will give you an answer when we receive an explanation of your situation.". The comm instantly replied with "We are Earth's last line of defense against the Host, mysterious invaders who have been advancing upon our planet for almost two months now. Before you showed up, we were preparing to be overtaken.". Again the two androids paused, then the female once again opened the comm link. "Friends. We will assist.".

* * *

Admiral Garm sighed with relief and leaned back in his chair. He contacted them one last time to order "Then provide support for our squads ahead." and relaxed. To himself he thought 'Anything with that kind of firepower has to be enough to let me be a little lax'. With another thought, he turned to one of the crew at the consoles "Send them data on our units, so they don't confuse them as enemies.". Outside the bridge's windows, the strange MS shot toward the recovering Host mass in a burst of green particles. In no time it reached it's new objective, and huge pink beams began creating more holes in the waves of invaders. The commander couldn't help but smile some as their salvation went to work, but the smile instantly turned to a confused frown upon the arrival of a strange ship among the Host. It had appeared just like the Helios, out of nowhere, and Garm grunted before ordering a comm be made with the ship.

* * *

The pilot of the Prophet once again didn't know what happened. When the new MS had disintegrated most of the forces he had tried to save, he had rushed toward it. Then, the small ship had come out of nowhere, and he had gone toward it, for with not only it's own weaponry but multiple MS launching from it, it had seemed a bigger threat. Then, again out of nowhere another strange MS appeared in front of him, surrounded by what seemed to be moving beam rifles. As soon as the unit had noticed him, it drew a double bladed beam saber and charged at him, the weapons around it rushing at him like a swarm of angry bees, and behaving as such. The pilot didn't know what happened, and he wasn't happy. He was now in a saber lock with the suit, both his sais on separate blades of it's beam saber. Strangely, and to his relief, the units other hand stood at it's side, unused. If that changed, the Prophet was at a disadvantage. While trying to push away his opponent, the pilot took a moment to observe it. The unit was colored purple, with black highlights and gold markings. It had an eerily similar head to the other strange suit that appeared, and the Prophet pilot wondered if the two were part of a new line of MS developed by the UESF. If so, they could seriously damage the Host's plans.

* * *

Leonid was confused. The Windam's rifle had done nothing to the Superior, but he was suddenly in an entirely new environment. He was out in space, and a blue MS had rushed at him. After a saber lock, the suit fired shot-cannons at him, driving him back but not hurting the Superior due to it's VPS. It then came at him again with it's dagger-like weapons, but he stopped it dead in it's tracks with a couple of quick palm cannon blasts. The white beams cut through the unit's shoulders, disabling it's cannons and arms. "Who are you, and why are you attacking me?" he asked over the speakers. The blue MS simply stood still. Annoyed, Leonid tried again. "You look like a ZAFT suit. Why are you attacking me? I'm on your side.". Suddenly the strange suit sprouted beam sabers from it's feet and came at him again, bringing it's right foot around in a roundhouse kick. Leonid was unprepared and the Superior would have been decapitated if a stark white MS hadn't come from nowhere and blasted the blue unit's foot off. Looking at it, Leonid realized it was a Gundam, with a white cape and wielding what looked life two different kinds of beam rifle. "What is going on?" he muttered, as the two other MS charged each other, the blue one with it's last beam blade and the other with one of it's rifles, though now it seemed to have sprouted beam blades along it's top and bottom. The foot blade clashed against one of the blades, and the suits stood in saber lock. In the Superior's pilot's thoughts, he debated on who to assist. Though he had been fighting the blue one, that didn't make it bad, and didn't make the Gundam good. 'It could all be battlefield confusion', he thought. Following his instincts, and with a growl, the ZAFT ace drew his rifle and fired at the blue suit, clipping it's back thrusters. This ruined it's balance, and sent it accidentally banking left. Recovering, it retreated. With a last look at it, he turned to the white Gundam, and opened up a comm. "So, who are you?".

* * *

"Ensign Arashi Takeda. You?" Arashi replied. The pilot answered while sheathing his Gundam's weapons "I am also an Ensign. Leonid Orlov, pilot of the Superior.". Arashi tilted his head curiously, and said "This is the Gundam F100. You from the Federation?". There was a pause, then Leonid replied "I don't know what that is. I am from ZAFT. You clearly are not. Are you Earth Alliance?". Arashi began to answer, but then received a message from the Little Grey. It read "Come back to ship. Situation update. Bring your friend.". "The guys on my ship said to come aboard with me, they have an explanation on our circumstances." Arashi said, already on the way. The other Gundam stood still. "How do I know I can trust you?". Slightly annoyed, he turned around and countered "I'm practically a truce flag, it's around my unit's shoulders.", to which the other pilot also countered "Yes, which you were wearing while you shot someone's foot off.". Even more annoyed, Arashi said angrily "I was saving... just come aboard!" and turned back to the Little Grey. To his relief, the other Gundam followed.

* * *

"Thank God, they're retreating. We made it." breathed Admiral Garm, finally fully relaxing. Sweat beaded his brow, and he wiped it with his also sweaty hands, not drying much. "Get me that mobile suit that just saved our hides please." he ordered. Soon a video comm was opened on the bridge's main monitor, revealing what looked to be adolescent twins, a boy and girl. 'They're so young' Garm thought, but he shook the thought away as he addressed them. "Greetings MVT 1 and 2, and thank you for giving us a hand. I don't think we would've survived without your help.". The twins nodded in unison and replied "You are welcome. For our help, we ask that you repay us with information. Let us come aboard so you may properly answer our many questions" said the girl. Garm considered this for a bit, then nodded and the video link closed. A normal comm link then opened, buzzing with a woman's voice "This is Bereh Ronah, captain of the Little Grey, and leader of the Crossbone Vanguard Pirates. We request a rendezvous so that we can hopefully enlighten each other on the situation.". The Admiral paused for a few moments at this. 'Pirates...' he thought. "Sir?" said one of the console crewmen. Snapping out of it, he answered "Request granted. Meet my ship, the Wyvern, at this location.", while sending coordinates.


	5. Part Two-Chapter Five

**Five: The G Alliance**

_Date Unknown_

_Lagrange 2, UESF Satellite Station_

As soon as the Host had fully retreated, and there was no longer any risk of another attack, the Wyvern and Little Grey stopped at a satellite station at Lagrange point 2, a short distance from the moon. Once the ships docked, maintenance crews entered them and began working on them and their MS compliments. The pilots of the Gundams and Bereh had to explain the workings of their units/ship in order for repairs. The issue of not having the materials or technology required to maintenance the Gundams did not arise however. Just before arrival, the hangars of each ship were suddenly filled with blackness, and after a moment it dissipated to reveal equipment for each of the foreign MS. Their spare weapons. Compatible ammo. A GN Drive recharge unit, etc. After a quick meeting of each ship's crew, the two parties unboarded.

* * *

In a small conference room on the station, the Gundam pilots sat around a table, along with Bereh, Admiral Garm, and his first mate, Vince Saga. Unknown to everyone but Arashi, his younger brother had snuck in after them and was hiding under the table. Clearing his throat, Garm started the meeting. "First off, to our new arrivals, welcome, and thank you for your assistance in the battle a short while ago. We could not have won without your help. Greetings aside now, we shall get to the root of this mystery that hangs over us, the mystery of your appearance.". He looked around at each of the people around the table, stopping at Bereh. "Ms. Ronah, what is the date?" he asked plainly. Raising her eyebrow, she answered "0139, of the Universal Century.". She and Arashi simply sat quietly, but upon hearing this the other pilots gave her confused looks. Nodding, the Admiral turned to Leonid "Ensign Orlov, the same question.". Leonid, still with confusion on his face, said "0077, Cosmic Era.". Everyone but the Admiral gave him looks of confusion. With a small smirk, Garm then asked "MVT 1 and 2?". They were silent for a moment, then in unison answered "2325 A.D.". The confused atmosphere of the room seemed to reach it's peak then, before the Admiral cleared his throat again. Looking around the room, he began softly speaking "You see, I am not only an Admiral, and commander of the UESF main fleet, but a bit of a scientist, specializing in the study of space, and time. Dabbling really, but that isn't the point. You each are clearly disoriented by the stated date and era by the other pilots or Captain here. Each of you have brought with you technology unlike ours, and eachother's. This is my theory: each of you are from an entirely different time, an entirely different era, an entirely different version of this universe.". Cold silence was punctuated by a few gasps following this declaration. The confused atmosphere completely changed to an air of both disbelief and realization. Waiting for everyone to take his theory in, the Admiral once again cleared his throat to clear the air. "For those of you wondering where, or when this is, welcome to Earth, in the year 0900 of the Corona Century. The Earth is united under the United Earth Democratic Republic. We have just begun colonization of space about 15 years ago, now having 3 successful ones. We began the production of mobile suits shortly after, and now have beam weaponry technology. The Host, whom we had no knowledge of until they attacked an outpost set up near Mercury, coming from the direction of the sun. The attack was one year ago, and we have been at war with them since. The information gathered about them over that year are these facts: They somehow traveled around the sun and set up a base orbiting Mercury. They plan to invade Earth, for currently unknown reasons. They have technology far beyond our own. Before you people showed up, they were a hair's breadth from succeeding in their goal. You have saved the Earth, our Earth, for now. I fear this war isn't over yet however. I need to know if you will continue to help us protect our world." he then took a breath, sat, and awaited a reply. The previous silence returned. Awkwardness settled in for several minutes, before a monotone voice broke the quiet. "We assisted once, and will again. Until this mystery is truly solved, and a method of return is found, the Helios will fight to save the planet that is also our own, if only in a way." said MVT 1, his sister nodding approval. Immediately after, Leonid grunted and added "I too will fight for this world, until I can return to my own. The Son of the Eagle lends his wings to you, Admiral Garm.". The Admiral smiled at this, then looked to Arashi as he muttered "Ditto.". Just as Garm opened his mouth to say something, Yasuo popped up from under the table piping "Me too, I'll fight!". His interruption was not well received.

* * *

After tossing his pouting younger brother to Bereh to handle, Arashi sighed and looked around the place. 'Where could one be...' he thought, when a hand clapped on his shoulder. He looked around to find the hand led to the Russian pilot, Leonid. Before speaking, Arashi took a moment to look over the pilot of the Superior. He was tall and lean, but well muscled. Black, shoulder length hair covered his head, and his ice blue eyes were framed by an angular face. "Looking for something, my friend?" the lanky young man asked. Arashi nodded and said "Yeah, a bar." bluntly. Leonid tilted his head and frowned "You look a bit young for that.". Arashi pushed off his hand and started walking. "Mind your own business. FYI, technically, as of a few hours ago, I'm 21.". Leonid then smiled and followed him "Happy Birthday comrade. I will share the occasion with you.". Arashi began to say the same thing Leonid had said about how old he looked, but changed his mind and instead inquired "What was that about the whole 'Son of the Eagle' thing?". As they turned a corner, the Russian pilot replied "My father was a skilled fighter pilot in the first Bloody Valentine War. He was known as the Eagle, because of his custom claw equipped fighter, and his dive-bomb tactics. He was killed in the battle of Jachin Due, by a stray blast from a super-weapon called the GENESIS.". Arashi nodded at this and said "I didn't understand most of what you said, but I think we found the station's bar.", gesturing at a set of glass doors with a sign that read "The Lagrangian Fountain". The pair of pilots walked inside and sat at the bar, Arashi tapping the wood for the bartender. A stocky man came out wiping a glass with a rag. "Something light please, this is my first time drinking." Arashi said. The bartender raised his eyebrow t this. Leonid shook his head and said laughingly "No no, it's not what you think. He has just come of drinking age. Whatever he has, I'll buy.". The bartender smiled at this, and began rummaging in the liquor shelves. Arashi turned to Leonid and mumbled "Thanks...", to which the older pilot grinned and replied "No, it is my pleasure. However, do not get too drunk. I would not like to have to use my family's specialty headlock on my new friend to restrain him.". At this Arashi squinted and asked confusedly "Pardon?". Leonid grinned sinisterly "Let me demonstrate", and suddenly grabbed Arashi around the neck. "Try to escape." he laughed. Shaking his head, Arashi tried. And tried. And tried. "Holy crap..." he grunted.

* * *

MVT 1 and 2 stood looking up at their Gundam. The repairs, recharge, and refit were finished. It stood reflecting the stars showing from the ceiling window from it's obsidian and ocean blue armor. It now had the Big Shield stored on it's left shoulder, the GN Beam Rifle on it's right thigh, and GN Sabers on either side of it's skirt armor. The twin androids continuously looked up and down at their machine, then both stopped at the legs. Their own reflections stared back at them, each with identical short, curly black hair, and silver eyes with yellow, pupil-less irises. MVT 2, in her silky monotone voice spoke up "Brother, do you think I am pretty?". MVT 1 looked at his sister's reflection and replied dryly "Beauty is irrelevant. We are androids created for fighting, not beauty.". The female co-pilot was silent, then changed the subject "What of this situation? These new allies?". Again, her brother replied without emotion "Like previously stated, we will assist until we may discover a way out. Of the other pilots, I suppose they are interesting. Perhaps for the time being, we may be more than allies. Perhaps acquaintances.". A noise rang out coming from the recreational area of the station, catching the androids' attention. MVT 1 began walking to it, leaving MVT 2. Before following, she looked once more at her reflection, and gave a small smile.

* * *

The man at the other end of the bar had not been provoked. No one had said a thing to him. Yet now Leonid found himself backing up his new friend in a bar fight with him. "You ugly skunk of a kid, I'll fix you and your friends!" the man slurred, brandishing a broken beer bottle in his left hand. "Calm down sir, we have done nothing to upset you. I advise you to put down the bottle and walk away. Also, there are only two of us.". Arashi clenched his fists at his sides and raised his voice "Screw that, this guy wants a fight, I'll give him one he won't forget.". This only made the haggard, duster wearing man angrier. "We'll see who'll.. hic... won't forget this fight." he said drunkenly, and charged at Arashi. Leonid prepared to assist his friend, but was not needed. As soon as the man came within reach, Arashi moved like a flash of lightening, grabbing the bottle hand by the wrist and twisting it cruelly, causing the man to howl in pain and drop the bottle. The dark skinned pilot didn't stop there however, and bent the man over with a kneecap to the abdomen, finishing him off by smashing his elbow down onto the man's bent over head, knocking him to the floor. Leonid shook his head "Well done comrade, but was all that necessary?". Arashi looked at him and replied annoyedly "Was all the alcohol he consumed necessary?", to which Leonid shrugged. "You have a poi-" he began when a click got their attention. The man had somehow avoided unconsciousness and rolled over, producing a revolver and pointing it up at the two pilots shakily. "Ok, back up, both of you!" he shouted, while getting on a knee. They complied, raising their hands. The man then stood, switching his aim nervously between them. "You shouldnt've done that boy. Your gonna pay." he said seriously. "Like hel-" Arashi began to angrily say but Leonid nudged him with his elbow, shaking his head. "You do not want to do this comrade. Put away the gun please.". At this the man's eyes burned with fury "Don't you tell Me what to do, boy!", his gun shaking in his rage. Silently sighing with relief upon seeing something through the bar's glass doors, he replied calmly "Sir, I Strongly advise you to drop the gun.". The man cocked the hammer on the revolver and was about to say something when a second click sounded from behind him. "Drop the gun, or receive a new breathing hole." said a dull voice. The man turned slowly, revealing MVT 1 aiming a pistol at him, MVT 2 beside him. The man looked between the gun, Leonid, and Arashi, then dropped his own and left the bar grumbling. Once he was gone, MVT 1 holstered his pistol and walked over to the two human pilots. "Is all well?" he asked. Leonid nodded, but Arashi shook his head. "No, my birthday just got ruined by some drunk nobody.". From a corner of the room, a gruff voice said "He wasn't a nobody.". Everyone turned to see the bartender sitting at a table, polishing silverware. "You were sitting there the whole time? A fight just broke out, and a guy pulled a gun, right here in your bar." Arashi said. The bartender shrugged. "Not the first time. That, my fine customers, was Shawn Louis, ace pilot of the Wyvern. He was on vacation here.". Arashi gaped, and Leonid stepped to the table. "But how can an ace pilot behave that way? so violent, improper?". Again, the bartender shrugged and replied "Shawn's really an ok guy, but he's a fiend when he's drunk. What just happened is a regular thing here. Now, if you're done interviewing me about my customers, its closing time, and I believe your respective ships are prepping to leave.".

* * *

_0900 Corona Century_

_The Harbinger_

"Aaagh!" screamed the pilot of the Prophet. Livid, he smashed a chair against the wall of his cabin. He then flipped over the bed, and punched through the wall with inhuman strength. "Nowhere! Out of nowhere!" he raged, repeatedly punishing the wall with his fists. The door to his cabin slid open, and he nearly took the opener's head off with a roundhouse but stopped dead in his tracks, seeing who it was. "I'm sorry Captain, I didn't know it was you." he muttered, looking down and standing at attention. Pausing, the Captain finally nodded and sighed "At ease.". The pilot then began cleaning his mess, while his superior began speaking. "I understand you were defeated by an unknown unit, that supposedly appeared spontaneously?". The pilot looked up and said while trying to hold back his fury "Two units sir. Three appeared, and a ship, one after another. It seemed everywhere I turned another appeared. I was outnumbered, and taken by surprise. It won't happen again sir.". The Captain nodded again "I know it won't. We will soon be heading to the Earth again, but with only this ship, camouflaged. Unknown to our enemy, we have successfully snuck in forces to their planet, and will be targeting several of their land bases. Those shock troops, if you will, will need a quick escape after taking out their targets. We will be waiting just outside of the atmosphere. The planet's magnetic field will interfere with our camo, so there will be resistance shortly after we are discovered, which will not take them long. Do you know where I am going with this?". The pilot nodded "Yes sir. I am to defend the ship in case these strange new units appear again. But what about our forces on the ground sir?". The captain grinned slightly. "We have someone else to take care of that. Are you familiar with our newest model?".

* * *

_0900 Corona Century_

_The next day_

_The Little Grey_

With a downward slash from behind, an Aztro took the Helios' right arm off. Spinning around quickly, it countered with a slash of it's own across the Aztro's middle, cleaving it in half. "Cover would be greatly appreciated, Ensign Orlov." said MVT 1 into the comm. Just as a squad of more Aztros closed in on the twins, green beams from all directions obliterated them. "I have my own hands tied at the moment." grunted Leonid, currently in a saber lock with two units, their sabers each on opposite blades of his own. A thin, penetrating beam shot through the chest of one, causing it to detonate instantly. Grunting again, Leonid complained "Watch your aim, I'm right next to them!". While shredding an Aztro to pieces with his heavy machine cannons, Arashi replied "Oh relax Orlov. We both know that VPS thing'll protect you from a little explosion.", and whirled around with the Muramasa's blades to cut down another Aztro coming from behind. "The objective awaits. Keep anomalies at bay while we engage." said MVT 2 calmly, while her brother steered them towards a Megaladon class cruiser. "Who made you the boss, Ni?" asked Arashi annoyed. "Ni?" she inquired. Grinning, Arashi answered while firing the G-BRD "You two are named MVT 1 and 2 right? well, I came up with names for you both that are less of mouthfuls: Ichi, one, and Ni, two.". The twins were silent as they contemplated this, then both smiled slightly. "Appropriate" said Ichi. "Indeed" said Ni. Then, steeling their expressions again, they neared the ship. They were welcomed by several squads of Aztros, each firing a barrage of beamspam from their beam assault rifles. Effortlessly, the Helios bobbed and weaved through it, firing back with precision shots from it's rifle. Once getting within close range, the Helios stored the rifle and drew it's GN sabers, eyes pulsing blue with menace. Before they knew what hit them, the enemy units were ripped to scrap. MS after MS fell to the Helios' blades like grass to a lawn-mower. In their vigor, however, the twin androids failed to notice a unit training it's sights on them with a giant bazooka. Achieving lock-on, the pilot inside gave a "Take this!" and let fly the explosive shell. Ni noticed it with a quick glance to the rear, shouting "Brother, roll!". Also noticing, the male android tried to roll in time to face the incoming shell, but wasn't quite fast enough. In desperation he growled "TransAm!", activating the system to speed up the maneuver. Time seemed to slow, and Ni focused on the large shell. While her brother pulled the unit back into a fall, she swung the GN saber in an arc, catching the shell with the flat of the blade. Time sped back up, and the warhead was sent spiraling... right into the Megaladon's bridge, engulfing it in a fiery explosion upon impact. Breathing heavily, Ichi sighed out "Mission accomplished", and the simulation ended.

* * *

Smiling, the Captain of the Little Grey, Bereh Ronah, greeted the Gundam pilots coming out of the recently installed battle simulator warmly. "How did it go?" she asked. "The mission was a success." the twins simultaneously droned. Leonid smiled at her while passing by, saying "We all did well. Our true goal, honing our teamwork, was reached" cheerfully. Yasuo came out of nowhere rambling "It was so cool! They were like 'pew pew pew'! and 'whooosh'! and the Helios turned red and was all super fast and-" before Arashi shoved him along chuckling. He then looked at Bereh seriously "Miss Ronah, I'm sure Kincaid and Tobia are ok. We probably left them when we... you know. I bet when we get back it'll be like we'd never left." he said. Frowning, she replied "You mean if we get back.".

In the ship's mess, the twins sat quietly watching across from Leonid, who was busy entertaining Yasuo by stacking an enormous sandwich. "There's no way you could put anything else on there." the young afro'd boy said. "Are you sure about that, young one?" Leonid replied grinning, and put another slice of bread on, lettuce and tomatoes on-top of that. As the youngster gaped, Arashi walked in to witness his friend top off the sandwich with a few slices of bacon and a final slice of bread. Standing, he gestured to the towering lunch, and said proudly "Behold, the world's largest BLT! two feet tall!". Shaking his head and chuckling, Arashi fixed himself a bowl of alphabet soup, and sat next to his brother. Once nodding at everyone seated, he tousled his brother's hair playfully and started to dig in. While slurping spoonfuls, his thoughts turned to the simulation, and the tag-team with Leonid against the blue MS. When he was finished, all that sat at the bottom of the bowl was a G shaped noodle. "Guys," he said after a thought "we did a lot of damage together in that simulation. Our teamwork was almost good enough to have been previously rehearsed.". The twins simply stared at him, as they did to everyone else. Leonid nodded. Continuing, Arashi stated "While we're all here, fighting this war for these people, I think our efforts would be more successful if we teamed up. As far as I know, we have the most advanced machines in this universe. Together, we could save this world.". Grinning, Leonid added "What are you saying? our machines were the most advanced in our own universes, am I not correct?", to which everyone also grinned and nodded. "So it's settled then? Allies? Team-mates?". "I'm in." said Leonid. Ni smiled some "As am I.". Her brother remained silent, a calculating look on his face. Just when Arashi began to think he wouldn't answer, he sighed "I suppose I will join this alliance.". Arashi nodded, but then asked "So, what will we call ourselves?". "The Gundam Squad?" Leonid suggested. "No." Ni said quickly. "Why not?" he asked defensively, to which Ichi immediately answered "It is lame.". Arashi laughed and made his own suggestion "How about the G-Force?". Both the twins shook their heads, and Leonid did a thumbs down. Again looking into his bowl, Arashi began to suggest something else, but his brother beat him to the punch. "The G-Alliance." he said quietly. All eyes turned to him. He looked around, and said while blushing slightly "It's cool.". Ni laid a hand on his shoulder, agreeing with "It is.". An announcement suddenly blared over the ship's intercom "Attention pilots, attention pilots: we have received orders from the Wyvern to head to Earth. Several UEAF bases are under attack by Host shock troops, our orders are to assist. All pilots report to MS hangar.".  
In the cockpit of the F100, Arashi took breathing exercises to keep cool, preparing for the mission. "Remember, you and Lieutenant Louis are to enter the atmosphere and save the base at Florida." said Bereh via comm. "Got it. 'Bout time to launch?" he asked calmly. "Yep, start-up the Gundam now. Launching in 5.". Exhaling, he opened his eyes and began system start-up. "Reactor started up, operating at standard output. Hydraulics functional. Sensor systems up and functional. Weapon systems ready on standby. Minovsky Drive operational, output normal. Bio-Computer online, fully functional. All systems checked and double checked, ready to go.". The launching pad lifted up to the outside of the ship, at the beginning of the catapult. Ahead, the Earth. Arashi also noticed a strange distortion near the atmosphere, but regained focus as his comm buzzed "Mission start time. Launch when ready Ensign Takeda.". Gripping the joysticks, Arashi looked onward toward the blue sphere, calling out "Arashi Takeda, F100 Gundam F100, launching and starting mission.", and shot the Gundam forward along the catapult, then rocketing upward once reaching the edge

**Author's Note: For those of you wanting to see the specs on the machines in this story, visit Gundam Fanon Wiki, and just search the following page, it has links to each unit: Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Alliance. Also, I know I've had views. There's a special section on my main page that shows me a graph with the amount of views and visits. It won't hurt to give a small review at least. I need to know what you think people! P.S. notes won't usually be this long, just had a few issues to address.**


	6. Part Two-Chapter Six

**Six: Earth**

Leonid looked back to see the stark white F100 take off towards Earth, it's cape flapping behind it. Leonid wasn't surprised to notice it left alone, the Lieutenant nowhere in sight. Turning back, he followed closely behind the Helios as he and the twins made their way to a different set of coordinates, to assist a different base. Already getting bored, the pilot of the Superior opened a comm with the Helios and started up a conversation. "So, what is it like in your world?" he asked. At first he got no reply, but after a moment the comm fizzed and Ichi's voice was heard replying "As we said in the meeting with the fleet Admiral, in our world it is the year 2325, Anno Domini. We probably don't have to tell you that we fight wars with mobile suits in our world. We are from an organization known as Celestial Being, at least, what it's come to.". Furrowing his brow, Leonid inquired "What it's come to?". Another pause, then Ni continued for her brother "It used to be a private armed organization, to end war. Now it is a special branch of the ESFF. We now take orders from their officers. Everything that belonged to our organization are their military assets. We still retain the right to develop and use Gundam specific units, but they control how we use them. Celestial being used to be the organization that ended war, that saved the world. Now we are dogs of the military, no better than the soldiers we tried to make unnecessary.". At the bitterness with which she spoke, Leonid couldn't help but feel sympathy for the android girl, and her brother. He somewhat knew how they felt. "I understand. In my world, we too have tried time and time again to stop war. It seems that every time one ends, some organization, or military faction, or insurgent group starts up another one. Many great men are lost to war, either in death or the trauma it is bound to cause. I lost my father to war.". Silence followed Leonid's short speech, and filled the cockpits of the two Gundams flying through space. Each pilot sat deep in thought over what had been said. Before long, their pondering was interrupted by mutual beeping i their HUDs, notifying them of their arrival to the coordinates. "We're here." Leonid said to himself. Below them, the cloudy sky of Earth opened slightly to reveal green landmasses next to deep blue ocean. Zooming in the Superior's camera, Leonid looked for the base they were to rescue. "What is this?" Leonid asked confusedly, referring to a distortion he had panned across. Just as he began to think the suit's instruments were malfunctioning, the comm buzzed, and Ni whispered through it "Optical Camouflage.". Looking over at the Helios, Leonid replied "Camouflage? on a patch of the atmosphere?". "No, on a ship." said Ichi. A message came to him on his console, which he opened quickly. It appeared on the panoramic screen of his cockpit, a yellow outline around the distortion; the outline of a ship recently added to the Superior's data banks. "A Megaladon Class..." breathed Leonid. Suddenly, the Helios rammed into the Superior, sending it reeling. "What are you-" he began to shout, when a thin, blue beam shot right through the space he had previously been. Drawing the Helios' swords, the twin pilots answered in unison "Saving you from being sniped. Now prepare for engagement.".

* * *

"Missed." grunted the pilot of the Prophet. He'd thought he could take out at least one of the "crested" mobile suits, as they were being called in the Host legion, but he should've known not to underestimate them, especially for his last experience with them. Replacing the ammo capsule on the Focus Rifle, he took aim again at the purple suit, training his sights on what he assumed was the cockpit area. Before he could pull the trigger however, a volley of beams came his way, forcing him to dodge. Growling, he set aside the rifle and drew two sais to meet the oncoming charge of the other crested suit. Their blades met with crashing impact, and the blue MS barely held it's ground. Whilst in saber lock, the pilot opened a link to the Harbinger "A little help, it's two against one again!" he hissed. "We'll send out the Ripper." was the reply from the bridge, and the pilot sighed with some relief. 'They don't stand a chance against both of us!' he thought with a wicked grin. He then kicked away the black and blue suit, dodging green beam shots coming from the direction of the other MS. Switching on the suit's speakers, the ace yelled coldly to his foes "I've about had it with this double teaming business. How about we even the odds a bit?", when a barrage of orange beams came from nowhere, all aimed at the crested MS. Taken by surprise, the two units were unable to dodge, but easily blocked them, one with a "particle shield", the other with a beam shield. "It's about time" grunted the pilot over a new comm. "Hey, your the one who begged for my help, so I wouldn't be complaining if I were you." said the pilot of a sleek orange MS braking into a position beside the Prophet. Aesthetically, the unit was the Prophets twin, but completely colored orange and with a rounder head. It's entire armament were mounted on the suit: beam vulcans, palm beam cannons (developed based on observation of the purple MS), wrist mounted beam sabers, and beam cannons that came over the shoulders when firing. "Which one do you want? one is a sort of close-quarters/artillery hybrid, the other has special weapons that fire from all directions.". The orange suit, the Walkurie, turned it's head to look at each enemy unit (who were regrouping), then pointed "That one, the one with green sparklies." said the pilot laughingly. Nodding and switching the sais to a reverse-grip, the Prophet's pilot replied "Very well then, time for a rematch.".

* * *

Arashi slashed through another of the fighter jets with the Muramasa, as he made his way down to the sieged base. As soon as he'd entered the atmosphere, these fighters had assaulted him all the way to the troposphere, where he stood floating now. Another wave of missiles came at him from the side, which he detonated prematurely with a few well-placed vulcan shots. "I'm getting tired of this." he muttered, shredding another Jornt, as his database placed them, to pieces with the F100's chest guns. After shooting a few more down, he began descending again, finally breaking cloud cover. The state (or whatever it was in this universe) of Florida came closer and closer, until with finality he landed on a beach by the Gulf. Ahead, smoke rose over building tops, and more of the Jornt fighters could be seen making bombing runs over the area the smoke billowed from. With a quick Minsky-Drive-powered jump, the F100 landed atop the building nearest to the base. Again the database identified the units ripping through the defending forces below as Haunds, transformable ground units. "This should be fun." said Arashi, who charged up a blast in the Muramasa, aiming at a couple of the currently dog shaped MS, and fired, the beam melting through the middle parts of them both. This got the attacking force's attention, and a welcoming party began galloping to the building Arashi stood on. "And the party begins." said the white suited pilot, firing alternating shots from the G-BRD and Muramasa. While demolishing most of the Jornts, Arashi turned on the speakers and addressed the base "Attention! UEAF base, this is Arashi Takeda, here on a rescue mission! I've come to help out, but would appreciate you helping me help you!". An answer immediately came in the form of Cyklops' bursting out of the hangars and opening fire on the Host forces from behind, catching them off guard. "Thank you very much!" Arashi said on the speakers again, and started to resume his killing spree, when the F100 was yanked off it's feet by a heat rod. "Attention pilot of the white MS!" yelled someone on their speaker "You're going to die!". Then, the F100 was flipped onto it's back, to see a MS-mode Haund stabbing it's claws down to the cockpit.

* * *

"Sister, this unit is not in the updated banks." said Ichi drably. "I know that brother. It seems to be a commander unit, the opposite of the Prophet.". Ichi nodded as his twin directed the Helios' arm in a crushing punch to the orange MS' face, sending it sprawling away. The sibling androids could tell the pilot was an ace, as it instantly recovered and barraged the Helios with multiple beam weapons. Bringing up the Big Shield, Ni stated "If only we had particle disruption missiles, this foe would be weaponless.", to which Ichi argued "I doubt it would affect it, those beams are probably made up of a different kind of particle, or something else altogether.". With incredible speed, the orange suit came around to the Helios' side, swinging a wrist-mounted beam saber in a deadly arc. Catching the slash with the right arm beam blade, Ni observed "It seems to have the same propulsion system as the Prophet, a large amount of big thrusters.". With a thought, Ichi silently looked around the orange mass saber-locking with them. A short distance away, he could see green flashes, and the occasional spark of beam saber on sai strikes. "I think Leonid is winning, but I cannot be sure." he said. "Whether or not he is, as soon as we finish with this new foe, we need to assist him." replied his twin, who then combined the GN Sabers in blade-staff mode, twirling it while rushing at the orange MS.  
Countering another stab from the Prophet's sai, Leonid smashed the blue MS away with a sturdy kick. "An attempt like that is hardly worth the effort of blocking!" the Eagle's son yelled. Again the Prophet came at him, in a flurry of jabs with sais. "Why won't you die?!" screamed the pilot over his speakers, catching Leonid off guard being the first time he heard his voice. One jab managed to get around his guard and pierce the joint in the Superior's left arm. Grunting, Leonid switched the Super Lacerta to the other hand and slashed diagonally in front of him, slicing off the Prophet's right hand and producing a long scratch across the chest. "I won't die, because I'm too skilled to be killed!" Leonid roared over the speakers, his irises growing, pupils shrinking. In a boost of speed and reflexes, the Gundam pilot gained the upper hand quickly, kicking away the Prophet and firing a couple of beam shots at it. Then, just as it recovered and managed to dodge, the Superior came around at it's back and roundhouse kicked it away, firing both palm beam cannons at the thrusters on it's back. Unable to move, the unit could do nothing as the purple Gundam charged in with the Super Lacerta for a finishing stab through the cockpit. Inside the blue MS, the pilot closed his eyes, letting out a sigh as he prepared for his death. That death never came however. He opened his eyes again to witness the Walkurie ram into the Gundam from the side, then grab the Prophet and retreat with him. Back in the Superior, Leonid panted as the rush died down, his eyes returning to normal. "That's right," he said "run like the little schoolgirls you are.".

* * *

"What happened back there? you got your hide handed to you, and almost lost it!" scorned the Walkurie's pilot over the comm. The Prophet's pilot sat in silence. He breathed heavily, in a silent rage. "I'm dropping you off back on the Harbinger, then I'm pursuing those crested suits to make sure they don't interfere like the white on is in Florida. 'White one?' thought the Prophet's pilot.  
Arashi grunted as he barely held the Haund's claw back. It kept increasing pressure on him, preventing the F100 from rising. "Get off me you son of a-" he yelled, when the MS was blasted off of him by a Cyklops. The Nemo-ish suit held it's hand down to him, helping him up. "Thanks" he muttered, to which the suit only nodded. Turning around, he saw that the base was two-thirds of the way clear of enemies, practically saved. Deciding to let the defenders take care of the rest, he blasted off up the coast, to another base located in Georgia. He arrived in a short time, thanks to the Minovsky Drive, and hovered over the Gulf waters to view the situation. The base here was both being attacked by MS and ships, just ahead of him. Picking the long range threat, he set the G-BRD to high-speed particle mode, charged up a shot in the Muramasa, and fired both at two frigates, cutting right through them. Then, activating the beam blades along the top and bottom of the Muramasa, he rushed in on the other vessels, carving open their sides as he passed by. "I'm Popeye the sailor man, Popeye the sailor man..." Arashi sang to himself while tearing through the fleet, when an explosive hit him from under, causing him to crash into the water. "Ugh, what hit me?" he coughed. Out of the deep blue a mobile armor shaped like a huge shark came at him, slicing through part of the F100's shoulder armor with a swipe of it's tail. "Whoa, was that Mecha Jaws or something?" he cried with surprise. His console brought up another file from the updated database, classifying the unit as a Meiko. "Heat sword huh? well, my beam weapons won't work in here, and I have no solid close range weapons." he thought aloud, when the thing came around again, firing torpedoes from it's sides. Quickly he fired the chest machine cannons, barely stopping them in time, but the MA kept coming and managed to rip the anti-beam cloak. "Why you..." Arashi growled, and fired the vulcans, mega machine cannons, and mini-guns after it. The thing was too fast however, and was soon coming around for another pass. "I got you now." the F100's pilot grinned, and just as the shark-like mecha came close, he clamped the F100's arms around it and rocketed out of the water. Sliding the Gundam's hands to the base of the tail fin section, Arashi swung the flailing MA around and threw it into the hull of a frigate, creating a huge hole. 'Back to business' he thought to himself, and shot toward the base. To his surprise however, it seemed to be halfway saved already. Then with a grin, he realized aloud "The gang's all here.".  
While shooting down multiple ground units in the smoldering base, Ni thought back to the fight with the orange unit. 'It was fast, all of it's weapons mounted on the frame. If not for Leonid almost finishing the blue one, it would've gained the upper hand.'. She shook her head, and resumed firing into the chaos below. Ichi instinctively strafed the Helios to the left, avoiding a crashing Jornt fighter, shot down by one of the Superior's dragoons. Soon the Gundams were joined by their white cloaked friend, who greeted them whilst firing his own weapons into the fray. "Hey guys, bout time you got down here. What happen, was traffic jammed?" joked Arashi. "Actually, we discovered an enemy ship outside the atmosphere, and were attacked by the Prophet and a new model." replied Ichi. Silence followed this news to Arashi. In a short while, the Host forces were reduced to melted and smoking scrap metal, and the Gundams landed in the middle of the base after learning the other bases had eliminated the threats to them.

* * *

The pilots met at the feet of their units, pulling off their helmets with smiles on their faces, happy to see each-other despite the grim news. "So, there was a cloaked ship just outside of the atmosphere, and it had the Prophet and a new model on it?" asked Arashi. "Yes, the Prophet came out first, but then the new model, an orange one almost identical to it, came and split us up, nearly defeating the twins." answered Leonid. The androids both nodded and added "It was as fast as the Prophet, and it's entire armament were frame mounted beam weapons.". A small party began walking toward the group, consisted of men and a young woman who looked like officials. After a round of saluting, one man who looked older than the others stepped forward and addressed himself as Colonel Rick Borders, and greeted the pilots "Greetings, and thank you for the assistance in defending our base. I believe you have information for us, according to the signal one of your units sent.". Nodding, Ichi told the Colonel about the ship outside of the atmosphere, and the two MS that defended it. "Is this ship still in the area of discovery?" asked the man. "No, it retreated after the Prophet was defeated." Ni answered. Smiling, the old man started to reply when an orange beam melted a patch of asphalt nearby, the wave of heat from the impact blowing the group back. The orange MS materialized in the airspace above the Gundams, all it's weapons trained on the pilots and group of base officials. "Heheheh, surprised? I would be too if my orange-colored death appeared out of nowhere." cackled the pilot through the speakers. The twins glared at the suit, Leonid growling and Arashi making a fist. "Any last words, before I turn you and this base into a scorched stain on the ground?" the pilot inquired sinisterly. The pilots were silent, bravely facing their end. "Okay then, say goodb- what the?!" the pilot managed to say, but was interrupted by a spinning beam weapon cutting through the MS' shoulder mounted cannons. The spinning beam turned and returned to it's source, who caught it and sheathed it. The pilots looked up as the orange MS turned around, all seeing a Pegasus, but colored with red highlights. "They said I was late, but I think I'm actually just in time." said Sean Louis over his own unit's speakers. "Grr, you idiot Pegasus! Look at what you did to my cannons! You're gonna regret that!" the pilot of the MS screamed, and charged at the custom Pegasus, wrist sabers activated. Just as it neared the suit, the Pegasus did a midair flip over the orange suit's head, then spin-kicked it away. "Nice try, but I'm not drunk enough to fall for that." sighed Sean. "You impudent...!" raged the pilot, who spun around and let loose a stream of beams from all of it's undamaged weapons. Sighing again, the UESF ace simply blocked the spam with a beam shield, which surprised the MS pilot and the G-Alliance members. "You're pathetic." said the Lieutenant, while kicking back a palm cannon blast with a leg-mounted beam blade, which winged the orange MS' right shoulder. "Grrraaah! How dare you!" screamed the pilot, blinded by rage. He then rushed at the Pegasus again with the wrist sabers "I'll kill you til' you die!". Sean then back-flipped the suit, dismembering the orange MS' arms, then stabbed forward with a beam saber. "Not if I kill you first." he whispered, as the unit collapsed in his own unit's arms, the pilot dead. After a pause, Arashi stood up, looked at the custom Pegasus, and yelled "That was awesome!"

* * *

"So, after getting as dressed as I could, I got in the old Pegasus and rushed over. If it wasn't variable, I don't think I would've arrived in time." narrated Lieutenant Louis to the G-Alliance pilots, who were each sitting around a booth with him. "I am just glad you made it in time." said Leonid. "Dude, after seeing those awesome moves, I feel really bad for disrespecting you in the bar." Arashi apologized. Shaking his head, Sean replied "No no, I'm a douche when I'm drunk. You had the right to act accordingly.". After being silent for the majority of the time they sat in the bar, the twins finally spoke, bringing up a new topic "What about that technology on your suit? It seemed to be based upon our own units. The beam blades, the beam shield. Though the Superior doesn't possess those boomerang weapons, I believe they are from Leonid's universe, am I correct?" Ichi blandly inquired. Leonid nodded, and Ni continued "Those weapons could not be from this universe, we are sure of it. Were they developed from reverse-engineering our Gundams?". The ace pilot of the Pegasus stared at them for a moment, then replied "No. They are indeed technologies coming from your universes, but taken from study, not reverse-engineering. From repairing your units, we discovered that we could reproduce your weapons with substitute materials from our own world. Is that a crime?". "Of-course not" Leonid said, before anyone else could answer differently. "My tech is your tech." he added cheerily. His smile was returned by the drunkard Lieutenant, who unsurprisingly ordered a round of drinks for everyone. Only Leonid accepted, the twins unable to drink, and Arashi leaving the table for a more interesting conversation. Planting himself in a barstool, he looked to his right and asked "So, what's your name?". The yound woman from the group of officials looked back at him and smiled, answering softly "Mercille. Yours?".

**End Part Two**

**(Again, hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait; life, you know. I'm not giving up on this, for those of you who might've thought so, I just took a break, and am now back in action. Part three is already mostly typed up, and on it's way.)**


	7. Part Three-Chapter Seven

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Aliance Part Three**

_Seven: The Little Grey_

_0900 Corona Century_

_Shortly After Operation: Helping Hand_

_Aboard the Little Grey_

Bereh Ronah switched on the visual comm to answer a call from the commander of the UESF, Admiral Garm. With a salute, the middle-aged man began with "Now that the Gundams, codename G-Alliance, have completed the operation, I have contacted you to assign your ship a mission of it's own: the pursuit of the cloaked ship. Are you capable of it?". Without a pause the red haired young woman answered "Absolutely. We have a compliment of fine mobile suits, with even finer pilots. Their not Gundam class, but they're as close as they come to it. Can you give us the direction of flight, or last bearings?". The Admiral only nodded, answering with a message containing last coordinates and a flight path. Returning the nod and a salute, the Captain of the Little Grey announced the new mission to the ship, ordering all pilots to be on standby, and engines full thrust toward the trajectory of the flight path. "Ready or not, here we come.".

* * *

In the cockpit of an XM-10 Flint, a short, white haired man touches multiple buttons of his touch-screen console, setting up the suit. Outside, a young engineer calls in through the hatch "All good Mr. Susuki?". The old man, Minoru Suzuki looked up at the engineer and smiled, replying "Yep. All checked here. Go check on the kiddos.". The engineer did as he was told, and the old pilot was left to his thoughts. 'This different universe business is a bother.' he thought. 'And I'm getting too old for this. Ofcourse, poor old Umon fought til he couldn't anymore, and that was at age 73!'. At that thought Minoru chuckled. Being the elder man he was, he soon dozed off from the quiet. His dreams were filled with the faces of the crew aboard the Little Grey, all silently mouthing a word. Before he could read their lips to discern what they were trying to say, he was awoken by the ship's intercom speaking with the Captain's voice. "Attention, the target has been spotted. All hands to their stations, pilots prepare for launch.". Shaking himself awake, the veteran pilot strapped himself in, but realized too late that he had forgotten to suit up. One by one, the other Flint units launched off of the ship's main catapult, Bataras launching from separate portals. Minoru was forced to do without, and started up the Flint late. By the time the Blue Flash had launched, the battle had begun, with the Flints catching the enemy MS by surprise with their pilot's skills. As soon as he caught up with his fellow Vanguard aces, an Aztro, as the Captain had called them, rushed at him firing it's beam assault rifle. With a quick horizontal slash of the Beam Zanber, it became half the machine it used to be. "Back into the swing of things. How fun." said the old pilot cheerily.

* * *

_Before battle with Little Grey_

_Aboard the Harbinger_

A sigh of annoyance escaped the mouth of the Harbinger's Captain as he looked upon the damaged Prophet, and empty space where the Walkurie should be. Shaking his head, he turned around to glare scornfully at the pilot of the blue MS. "I don't even need to tell you how unbelievable it is that you've failed me again. You're supposed to be this legion's champion, the scourge of the Earth forces.". The pilot simply kept his head down, holding back venomous retorts. Still glaring at him, the Captain continued "Depending on whether it is your faulty piloting skills at fault here, or a mobile suit that isn't up to date, I have two options to choose from: upgrade the Prophet, or... replace you.". At this the pilot looked up. "I'm telling you, that purple one, no, all three of the crested machines are more powerful than any other mobile suit there is. It can't be their pilots.". After a pause, the Captain turned back around and opened a comm. "Send up the chief engineer, I need to consult with him. Also, send the blueprint for the Walkurie to the corps, have it mass produced.". Closing the link, he spoke to the pilot without turning "I will give you the benefit of the doubt this last time. If you fail again, you will be disposed of, and replaced. Understood?". "Yes sir." said the pilot, who turned to leave. 'Understood, you impudent pig.'.

* * *

"Grr, you.." grunted Yona, one of the Flint pilots, as she pushed a saber lock with an Aztro. Thrusting the Flint's knee up to kick it back, she went for the kill with a stab through the cockpit. A flash rocked her MS from behind as the Anti-Beam cloak deflected a shot from another Aztro. Eyes flashing, she spun around and caught the suit's head with a crushing swing of her beam rifle, then punched through it with the Brand Marker. "K.O!" laughed a voice on her comm, and she nodded the Flint's head in thanks toward another Flint, piloted by Jared. The dark skinned pilot was currently firing beam rifle shots into the squall of Aztros and Bataras, always hitting his mark. "These guys are resilient." said the blonde, female pilot to her fellow ace. "Sure are, just how many mobile suits can one ship hold? Especially of that size." he agreed. The Harbinger was only slightly bigger than a standard battleship. It could only have one or two hangars of a standard size. Yet, wave after wave came to defend it, all to be felled by the forces of the Crossbone Vanguard pirates. "Meh, it doesn't matter. Eventually they'll run out of either suits or pilots, and will have to- what the?!" said Jared, as his attention tore to a blue blur tear in and out of the mass of Host and Vanguard MS. "Is that..." began Yona, but was answered before her question finished upon realizing the blur was ripping the Batara units apart. "Hey!" yelled Jared in protest, and he began to rush in to help, but was stopped by his female comrade, who said softly "No, you wouldn't stand a chance. It's the Prophet.". A cold silence followed that last word, but was evaporated with a cheery voice over the two Flints' comms. "This looks like a job for the Blue Flash! step aside youngsters, and watch me work." said Minoru laughingly, as he shot past them and into the fray.

* * *

Though the Prophet was patchwork of repairs, it was still a highly formidable machine. This thought entered the mind of it's pilot, as he flip-kicked one of the small pirate units with the foot mounted beam blade, cleaving it in two up the middle. Though the blue MS' hand was previously severed, in it's place a hardpoint had been attached, allowing the Focus Rifle to be used as a semi-mounted weapon. This weapon now began charging up a burst shot, whilst the other hand parried a slash from one of the small suit's beam sabers. Cleaving off the unit's hand, the pilot brought the Rifle-hand around and let loose the charged shot point-blank into the disarmed suit's midsection, vaporizing it. Inside the Prophet's cockpit, the pilot laughed malevolently, saying to himself "It feels so good to be the predator again.". His merriment was short lived however, when a beam grazed the Prophet's left shoulder. Whirling around, the pilot shouted in protest and met the oncoming kick of one of the cloaked MS by catching it by the foot and tossing it overhead. The unit quickly recovered and trained it's rifle on him. With a crackle, an old man's voice drawled on his intercom "So, you're the 'blue blur' I've heard of in fearful tones from our UESF pals. Eh, you don't seem so tough.". Outraged, the pilot whipped the Focus Rifle around and fired a quick shot at the cloaked machine, but in vain as it merely strafed to the side. "Ooh, quick on the draw huh? just like all youngsters. I think it's time the Blue Flash taught you a lesson!" the old man jovially, as he rushed forward, pointing a large beam saber forward for a piercing charge. The Prophet waited just long enough for the suit to come within range, and flipped over it, kicking downward and catching it in the back as it came under. Before it could recover, the pilot rushed under it and shoulder-bashed upward, sending the pirate-like unit reeling. "Who is teaching who a lesson?" mocked the pilot, charging up a shot in the Focus and aiming for the cockpit. Laughing maniacally, he released it early and watched in triumph as it ripped through the machine like a rock through paper. "Old men shouldn't be on the battlefield, fool! you should have stayed in your rocking chair!" yelled the pilot defiantly. He was then rocked forward by an impact from behind, screaming confusedly "Huh?!". Behind him, a strange fighter with four rocket-like thrusters fired at him with nose-mounted machine-guns, lapping around him. "Don't underestimate the advanced of age! The Blue Flash has a little fight left in him yet!". The fighter gave another ram, and dodged a slash from the Prophet's sai before retreating. Growling with annoyance, the pilot looked back to the battle to see both sides returning to their ships, and followed suit. "I swear I will capture that decrepit fool the next time we meet, so I can eviscerate him in person!" the pilot vowed. Unable to fight each-other any longer, the two ships headed in opposite directions.


	8. Part Three-Chapter Eight

**Eight: Dreamers and Moles**

_0900 Corona Century_

_A few days after Operation: Helping Hand_

_A beach outside of the Miami Base_

Arashi opened his eyes, awoken by a flash of light. He glanced up to find the source of the flash was a camera-phone, wielded by a giggling young woman. Smiling tiredly, he wiped his eyes and yawned "Hey Mercille.". She put away the phone and gave him a small wave. It was just about dusk, the sun a hemisphere of orange on the wavy horizon. Arashi sat up and brushed sand off the back of his neck and looked back to the girl next to him. Currently in a bathing suit, she was of medium height with semi-short, dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. "I couldn't resist taking a pic; you had the funniest look when you snored." she said with another giggle. Grinning, Arashi scooted closer to her on their beach towel, and wrapped an arm around her. Over the past few days at the base, spent there for MS repairs and being on standby for missions, Arashi and the young officer had grown attached to each-other. Though they wouldn't call themselves a couple, they showed all the signs of being smitten with each-other. As they looked onward to the radiant sunset, Arashi spoke up "Mercille, you never told me your last name.". She smiled and replied "Bellerose. It's French for 'Beautiful Rose'.". At this Arashi grinned with a thought. "Funny, the name fits you perfectly.". The pair then sat in blissful silence, watching the sun melt into the sea. By the time the stars littered the sky, they lay dreaming in each-other's arms.

* * *

"Father, can't you stay this time?" the boy pleaded. With a sad smile, his tall, dark haired father kneeled to face him and tousled his hair. "Sorry son, but the big people called me. That means I have to go.". Pouting, the boy stamped his foot and complained "I hate the big people.", then looked to the floor. Cocking his head at an angle and smirking, his father lifted the boy's chin and spoke comfortingly "Hey, it's ok. I've got to go so I can protect you and Mama. I'll be back before you can say one two three.". Tearing up, the boy counted "One two three.". His father gave his hair another tousle and stood "Not quite that fast son, but almost.".

In the cockpit of a custom fighter, the Eagle struggled against multiple E.A. units. Sweat poured down his brow as he barely avoided beam spam coming from a Strike Dagger. Rolling out of it's line of fire, he unloaded his last missiles on it, creating a blossom of explosions. Before he could celebrate however, another appeared right in front of him. "No!" he shouted in protest, and tried in vain to avoid the inevitable slash from it's beam saber. Just as he began disintegrating into nothingness, he closed his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry, Leonid.".

* * *

Leonid snapped awake screaming and sat up looking around the room. Once realizing it was another nightmare, he wiped his face and made his way to the bathroom. A few splashes of water washed away the remainder of the sleep in his eyes, and allowed him to focus on his reflection. 'That's the third time this week' he pondered solemnly. "Father..." he sighed, and turned to get dressed for a head-clearing stroll. Afterward, the tall Gundam pilot was just heading out of his room when he was met by a short acquaintance. "Leo, you were supposed to show me the inside of the Superior!" whined Yasuo Takeda, looking up at him with pouting brown eyes. With a chuckle, Leonid patted the boy on the head and replied "That I did shorty. Sorry, I tend to sleep when it's bed-time.". The pair exited the pilot quarters together and took the short walk to the repair hangar, where stood the three units of the G Alliance side by side, being worked on. Stopping in front of the currently dull-colored machine that Leonid called his own, they looked up at it with mutual grins. "ZGMF-XXS Superior." Leonid named the unit for his young comrade to hear. "What's the serial mean? I know the Z must be for ZAFT, where you said your from." inquired Yasuo. Obliging the boy's question with a full answer, he said "Close, but the ZGMF stands for Zero-Gravity-Maneuver-Fighter. The first X is for prototype, the second classifies it as a rethink of the S, which stands for second generation.". After a moment of gear turning, Yasuo summarized it as "So its a prototype redo of the second generation of it's type?". Smiling proudly, Leonid nodded and walked the boy toward a catwalk ladder "Lets take a look inside, like I promised." he said. Yasuo followed silently, and when they reached the catwalk he looked at Leonid. "Leo, I wish you were my brother.". Shocked, Leonid looked at him "What about Arashi? he's a good guy, a good brother.". Yasuo shook his head "He hasn't had time for me since he got with that girl. It's like I turned invisible to him.". Leonid thought at this, then said cheerfully "I'll gladly be your other brother, if you promise to let Arashi stay as your brother.". Yasuo smiled and nodded, then went into the Superior's cockpit for a tour with his new brother.

* * *

Hand in hand, Arashi and Mercille walked through a patch of palm trees just outside of the base, having had their share of rest earlier. "So, you told me once that your new here. When did you transfer?" asked Arashi. Mercille replied "Actually I meant new to the Army, I joined some months ago.". Curious, Arashi turned to her "And you're already an officer? you must've gone to a military academy before-hand.", to which she shook her head. "I guess you could say I'm just... talented." she said, and looked downward as if from a bad memory. The two reached a salt marsh, and sat on the trunk of a fallen tree. "You ok?" asked Arashi with some concern. She remained silent for a moment, then looked to the moon. "I just wish things weren't so complicated sometimes. I wish things could be as simple as night and day, the sun and the moon... you and me.". Solemnly, Arashi asked "What do you mean 'you and me'?". As if to answer his question, she leaned her head on his shoulder and said softly "Like this.". Wrapping his arm around her, the pilot of the F100 relaxed, and stared up at the moon with her.

* * *

_The next day_

Simultaneously, as with most actions the twins took, MVT 1 and 2 booted up and opened their eyes. "Good morning brother." said Ni as cheerfully as an android can. "Good morning? nothing good or bad has happened yet. Do not be so quick to label the time of day." Ichi retorted mechanically. While his sister sulked, the male pilot of he Helios answered a video call on it's console, and saluted the image of Colonel Borders. "Greetings MVT 1. I was notified that you two had spent the night in the cockpit of your MS, so I called here.". Nodding, Ichi explained "We do not sleep like humans, we have a sleep mode in which we power down for internal maintenance.". The Colonel hmm'ed understandingly "Well then, I shall get to the main point of this call: to relay information to you about a spy we have discovered within the base.". Emotionlessly, Ichi waited to hear more. The Colonel continued "We have not caught the said spy, but received a tip about them. Since you two are the most trusted pilots of the G Alliance by Garm, I'm telling you this and requesting you help us find the mole. Are you aware of the current project the Space Forces are working on?". Ichi simply answered "Yes, the special mobile suit.". Borders nodded "We cannot let the spy learn of it, so we must catch them post haste. Understood?". "Understood" Ichi said, and saluted before the call ended. "Sister, I know you heard everything. Are you ready to catch a mole?". Already halfway out of the cockpit, her answer came quickly "Let's go.".  
The androids' plan was to spread the information around about the spy, in the form of a rumor. This would make the spy nervous, knowing that they had been found out, and desperate to finish up. Desperation causes stupid mistakes. Ni currently sat at a computer, looking through he base's personnel database, with the Colonel's permission of-course. Her current task was another part of the plan, checking the backgrounds of all the recent transferees and recently joined. "150 checked, 200 to go." she said tirelessly, having checked the first 150 in only ten minutes due to her impressive computing speed. After reaching the 187th mark, she stopped on a suspicious individual. "Joined two months ago, new to military, rose to rank of second lieutenant in a month and a half.". 'Suspicious' she thought. She scanned the page further. "Background section is lacking. Says the lieutenant here joined with someone else..." She looked at the name before going to the next page. "Jacque Bellerose" she read. Clicking to the next page, she skipped down to the background as with the others. Aloud she read "Joined two months ago, new to military, rose to First Lieutenant in a month...". With a sudden thought, Ni scrolled back up to the name and profile picture, then gave a "hm" once her theory was confirmed. Aloud, she read the name of the pictured woman "Mercille Bellerose.".

* * *

_The weekend, after more research by the twins_

In the office of Colonel Borders, the twins stood in front of his desk, listing the three suspects they had found. "Jacque and Mercille Bellerose, both new to the military supposedly, having risen through the ranks in a very short time, and sharing mysterious backgrounds, are our top two subjects. The third is the our tardy savior from the UESF: Sean Louis." Ichi stated bluntly. "We noticed they are all share a French name and origin. Is there any connection there?" asked Ni. Lacing his fingers, the old Colonel replied "Now that I think of it, yes. A base in France was recently overtaken by the remnants of Host shock troopers. Sean has been in the UESF for years, there's no chance he'd betray us. Those two Bellerose's however, are a bit suspicious, the Second Lieutenant especially so. He's received quite a few demerits for being out on curfew, and snooping around in off limits areas. Every time his sister bailed him out, with help from her deep influence earned from good behavior.". The twins looked to each-other at this and nodded. "We believe we have found your spies sir." said Ichi. With a sigh, Borders replied "That Mercille seemed like such a good apple too, I was sure she'd go far... you have my permission to arrest them.".

* * *

"Where are you dragging me again?" Leonid asked. As if exasperated, Yasuo answered "To show you what I've been working on with the engineers!". The dark-skinned boy tugged Leonid by the sleeve to what looked like a small sub hangar. Inside, a few engineers tinkered at something behind a white curtain, sparks flying in different directions. "You wait here." Yasuo ordered Leonid, and ran behind the curtain. "Is it finished guys?" he piped. Apparently the answer was yes, for the youngster ran back out grinning. "I present to you, the super-awesome project that I and my friends here have been working very hard on: my own Petite Mobile!". The curtain dropped to reveal, standing on a platform, a truck-sized machine colored white. It looked like the cockpit of a crane with twin treads and manipulator arms. "I designed it myself, and had these guys help me build it. I call it the Little Yasuo." the boy declared, beaming giddily. Chuckling and shaking his head, Leonid walked around the machine, looking it up and down. Once taking it all in, he looked at his short friend and said "A fine machine shorty. Very nicely designed, but can you pilot it?". To answer his question, Yasuo jumped in the open cockpit and started it up with a crank of a key. It virred to life, and flexed it's arms with a flick of the joysticks. "Open the doors!" commanded the young pilot, to which the engineers obliged. Yasuo throttled the joysticks forward, pushing the machine out speedily. Leonid stood by an engineer whilst watching Yasuo pull off maneuvers, and inquired "How did he put you people up to this?". The engineer laughed and replied "He pretty much just rounded up engineers that weren't busy, telling us about this 'cool idea he had' for a project. We decided to humor him, not being busy and all.". Leonid shook his head in amusement, but then froze at the sound of gunshots. "Leo, help!" Yasuo could be heard screaming, and the Eagle's son sprinted toward the sound.

* * *

In a panic, Arashi yelled "What are you doing?!" to Ichi, who held Mercille's brother at gunpoint. "We have proof that this man and the woman clinging to you are spies." the android stated. The man at the other end of the pistol, Jacque, sat on the ground trembling, scrawny arms held skyward to communicate harmlessness. Ni walked to him and pulled him up like a rag-doll, holding his arms behind his back. "Please stop, he hasn't done anything!" wailed Mercille, but was silenced when the gun was pointed at her. "Quiet mole. We know that you and your partner came from the overtaken base in France, guised as siblings joining the Army. You are both under arrest, and soon to be subject to questioning." Ichi said coldly. After a fearful silence, Arashi said angrily "Ichi, there must be some mistake. Mercille isn't a spy, she's never been in the military before.". It was Ni's turn to retort, which she did with "Explain how she rose to the rank of First Lieutenant in only a month then. Someone who's never been in the military would find themselves hard-pressed to achieve that.". Out of arguments, Arashi simply stood in front of the girl "I'm not letting you take her.". Cocking the pistol, Ichi replied "Then you are a traitor as well.". "Stop" said a new voice. All eyes turned to Leonid, who ran up with Yasuo not far behind. "Yasuo, what are you doing here?" asked Arashi. His brother only stared at Ichi, eyes teary. "Put the gun down Ichi, and Ni, let the man go." Leonid said calmly. Shaking his head, Ichi replied "No, these two are spies for the Host, and Arashi is protecting them. We have orders to arrest them, one way or another.". At this Leonid looked at Mercille and her brother, then back to Ichi "Then take them peacefully. Arashi, stand down.". Before Arashi could object, he was silenced with a lightening-fast punch to the gut from Ni, the pain and shock knocking him out cold. Squeals of protest came from Mercille and Yasuo, but fell on deaf ears as Leonid helped the twins round up the French siblings and Arashi to take them to the brig.

**Sorry for the wait, got busy with stuff. Hope you enjoyed, remember to review.**


	9. Part Three-Chapter Nine

**Nine: Goodbye Miami**

_0900 Corona Century_

_Sunday_

_UEAF Miami Base, The Brig_

Arashi was pardoned the same night he was thrown in the brig, but never left. He currently sat in front of the cell holding the woman he refused to believe was a spy, the woman he cared for more than anything he ever had. "Mercille... I'm sorry." he said said, heart heavy. His gaze was pulled up from the floor as she reached through the bars and lifted his chin. "It's ok." she whispered, and with a soft smile, lifted his mood slightly. "I know you're not a spy, I just don't have the proof they want." Arashi sighed. He took her hand in his, and looked into her eyes. "I promise though, that I'll get you out of here, by proving your loyalty." he vowed. Just then, a couple of brig guards marched in, stopping in front of the ace. "The Colonel has asked to see you." one stated after saluting. With a sigh, Arashi rubbed his love's hand gently before leaving with the two guards. After a moment to be sure they were gone, Mercille pulled a hair-clip from one of her dark, golden locks, and clicked it open, revealing a beeping light inside and tiny holes, a voice receiver. "This is Seeker One. We've been compromised. Requesting pickup.". The hair-clip/communicator buzzed, then crackled with a reply "Roger Seeker One. Pickup is En Route.".

* * *

As soon as the dark-skinned pilot entered his office, Colonel Borders swiveled his chair around to face him. The other foreign pilots each sat in a seat in front of the desk, and turned around to look at Arashi. Gesturing for him to take a seat, the Colonel began with a sigh "Ensign, before you say anything, I'm going to tell you that I know how you feel. I've experienced the sweet feeling of young love; I haven't been the old fart you see before you my whole life. However, all evidence points to the fact that that woman and her "brother" are spies. They came from a base that was recently taken by Host forces, they have no backgrounds whatsoever, and the young man has been witnessed poking around in restricted areas. Son, saying they aren't spies is like saying a child with chocolate allover his face didn't eat desert before dinner.". Arashi remained silent, looking down, brow furrowed. With another sigh, the Colonel continued "I know it must be hard to accept that your girlfriend is a traitor but-" but was interrupted when Arashi shot out of his seat shouting "Don't call her a traitor! you have it all wrong there must be a mistake she-" now it was the Colonel's turn to interrupt, raising his voice but remaining calm in tone "Ensign there is no mistake, we have solid proof against your claims. Now, either sit and control your tone of voice or be thrown in solitary confinement.". The last statement froze Arashi, and after a moment he sat and became once again silent. After a few moments of awkward quiet Leonid attempted to lighten the mood saying "Well then, who's up for drinks? I'm buyin'!" when a rumbling shook the room and caused the lights to flicker. Everyone in the room looked about in confusion when a young private rushed into the room, frantically shouting "We're under attack!". Leonid groaned as the other three pilots rushed out of their seats and headed toward the hangar.

* * *

Mercille and Jacque looked up as the rumbling shook the lighting fixtures above their heads, then at each-other. With a nod, they both pulled out their communicators- Mercille's disguised as a hair clip, Jacqe's disguised as a belt buckle- and activated a secondary function, dragging the edges of the devices across the bars of their cells. After contact, the bars hissed and smoked, before melting away. After a few more administrations of corrosive acid to the remaining bars, the spies were free, and made their way down the hall to the exit. They met with resistance from a couple of guards outside of the door, but with a flash of cool steel they dropped to the floor in puddles of blood. Mercille didn't look back as she sheathed her knife, and rammed through the double-doors that were the exit. She checked around for any witnesses, and confirming that there were none, headed toward a nearby hangar, Jacque close behind.

* * *

"MVT 1 and 2, heading out in Helios." said Ichi as they walked their Gundam out of the hangar and soared into the fray. Above the base, explosions blossomed as the base's mobile suits reacted to the surprise attack upon them. With the help of the Helios, the odds leaned in their favor. "Sorry sir, we didn't have time to put on all it's equipment." apologized an engineer as Arashi climbed into the F100. "No prob, as long as it can fight." Arashi replied and booted up the Gundam. As soon as everything was go, he rushed out to join his comrades. Immediately upon flying out, he pulled out the suit's VSBR's and opened fire on the enemy, causing several units to erupt in flames from the piercing green beams. A Haund attempted to catch him from behind with it's claws, but he quickly ducked and beheaded it with a roundhouse kick. Not far away, Leonid hummed in his cockpit while cutting a mass produced Walkurie down the middle. He turned on the comm link and asked his fellow pilots "What is with these units? they are exactly like the orange one that almost fried us.". Ni replied whilst deflecting the claws of several Haunds with the Helios' beam blades "Yes, it seems they have mass produced them as a commander unit. Do you also notice that these foes seem to be a distraction, and that there are squads heading toward different buildings within the base, as if searching?". Arashi beeped in shouting "Yeah, it's like they came here to snatch something.". Emotionlessly, Ichi added "Or retrieve something.".

* * *

Mercille gazed up at the deity that stood before her in awe. 'So this is what they were hiding' she thought with wonder. What she was looking at had the potential to stack the odds tremendously in the favor of whoever possessed it; and it was exactly what the host needed to regain the she climbed into the cockpit of the machine, absorbing the inside as if she were in a candy shop. Her communicator suddenly beeped, and she snapped out of her stupor to answer. "Seeker One here.". "Seeker One this is pickup, where are you?". With a mischievous smile, she started up the machine and replied "Coming to you. You'll see what looks like a god being born, that's me.". Then, as soon as she confirmed her partner had found a unit, she burst through the hangar ceiling.  
Arashi was unloading the F100's miniguns on a squad of Walkuries and Haunds when he saw the Gundam explode from the top of a hangar. It caught the attention of everyone, and everything stopped for a moment as it and a Cyklops entered the airspace. The chaos resumed however when the thing unleashed two massive columns of light, which incinerated half of the base below it. All MS converged on it, Army forces to destroy it, Host forces to retrieve it. Over an open channel, a familiar voice rang out "Do you see the power I have, Earth forces? the power I stole from you, that now belongs to the Host? With this, your own war machine, I will bring victory to our cause!". With dismay, Arashi recognized the voice as Mercille's, and connected to her frequency as he charged toward the Gundam. "Mercille what are you doing?!" he cried. The monster of a Gundam's head turned toward him, and she replied "I'm winning this war you fool.". Arashi stopped in his tracks when he heard this. He couldn't believe his ears."What are you talking about? Mercille it's me Arashi! This isn't you, you're not a killer!". She only laughed and retorted "I am a soldier, a dog of the military. I was MADE to kill, and to do the bidding of my master. They will be pleased that I found this tool for them. I'll probably get a medal, I'll be a hero for turning the tide of the war!", and began to follow an escort that led her toward the atmosphere. Arashi's stomach turned at these words; it felt as if his heart were ripping at the seams. He charged after her screaming "Mercille stop! what about me? what about that night at the beach? Mercille I-" until he was cut off by two Walkuries who held him back. As she left the thermosphere, Arashi's cries continued, repeating her name in an agonized tone.

* * *

_Hours Later_

_Transport Shuttle, Gremlin_

"Countdown starting" said the pilot of the shuttle, the massive thrusters firing up. Strapped into seats behind him, the G-Alliance pilots prepared to return to space. Farther in, their machines were locked in and reloaded. Leonid looked over at Arashi, who's eyes were clenched shut. "Do not despair comrade, we will settle this in space. The battlefield is not only a place of death, and bitter endings. It can be a place of love and new beginnings.". "10, 9, 8...". Arashi's mind was in several states of thinking, and his eyelids seemed to clench tighter with every minute. "7, 6, 5...". 'Mercille...' said his inner voice 'Why...'. "4, 3, 2..." His eyes suddenly snapped open. "Yeah, a new beginning. That's it, I'll start over, become a new Arashi. Right now I'm just an ensign, but when we leave the atmosphere...". "1, prepare for liftoff." said the pilot, and the shuttle roared to life, leaving the earth in a great plume of smoke. "... I'll be a White Knight.".

**End Part Three**


	10. Part Four-Chapter Ten

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Alliance Part Four**

**Ten: Are we there yet?**

_0900 Corona Century_

_Infirmary, The Harbinger_

With a hiss and grimace, the pilot of the Prophet removed the needle of the injection gun from his arm. Applying a bandage, he waited for the injection to spread throughout his circulatory system. Minutes later, he pulled his overshirt back on and exited the infirmary. 'Those blasted injections get worse every time' he complained silently, 'but I'll tolerate them if they do what the good doctor promised'. The ace pilot of the Host shuffled down the Harbinger's corridors, searching for his superior. He finally found him in the observation platform of the hangar, overseeing the rebuilding of the Prophet. Before he could say anything, the Captain said without turning around "And here is my champion, back from another 'improvement' session. By the time your machine is finished with it's own improvement, the two of you will be unstoppable.". The said champion stepped beside his Captain, observing his tool of destruction being honed. "Now there isn't an icicle's chance in hell of that pilot defeating you again." the Captain remarked. Nodding in agreement, the pilot thought to himself 'Yes, I will make him pay for humiliating me repeatedly, and then...', glancing at the Captain, he sneered malevolently.

* * *

_Simulator, The Wyvern_

Shortly after boarding and unloading of the Gundams, each member of the G-Alliance goes about on their own devices, passing the time until the Wyvern rejoins with the main fleet of the UESF...  
As the red hot plasma formed the twin blades of the super lacerta, Leonid brought it up in a defensive stance, and keyed his intercom "Ok, let's see what you've got.". Opposite of him, in a similar defensive stance, stood the terror of the UESF- the Prophet. In a flash of thruster fire, it came at him brandishing it's sais. The Superior stood still however, waiting for the appropriate moment to counter. Just as the blue blur came within melee range, and brought one of it's sais around in a decapitation maneuver, Leonid acted. Faster than normal human thought, he ducked the Gundam and spun it around whilst sweeping it's leg under the Prophet's own, tripping it. 'Fool,' he thought 'falling for one of my signature moves', and brought his saber up to cleave it in half at the waist. As the two halves clanged to the floor, the Superior stood and sheathed it's weapon. Again, the Son of the Eagle flipped on his intercom "That was much too easy, the real deal would have lasted at least a few more minutes. Make it harder, I want to train not play slash 'em up." he quipped. Some moments later, the simulation restarted from the beginning. Returning to his former stance, Leonid thought to himself 'I have to try and activate the berserker state again, and possibly master it. If I could...' but at that moment, the fake-Prophet came at him once more.

* * *

In one of the ship's quarter rooms, a certain pink suited android stared at her reflection. Tilting her head to the side, she examined her human-like body. Starting at her feet, she steadily drew her gaze upward, until reaching her lips, and smiled. Then, she saw her eyes- gleaming silver, with yellow, pupilless irises- and frowned. In the shadowy corner of the room, her brother's voice spoke up "What is it sister? is there a problem with your optics?". She looked back at him and replied softly "No brother, its just...". At her pause, he zoomed in to her for a better look "Just what?". No answer. He continued "I see. You find the the fact that they are silver and not white unpleasant. They aren't human eyes.". Ni looked to the floor silently, confirming her brother's accusation. He stood and walked to her slowly "MVT 2, I realize that continued exposure to humans may bring you a certain appreciation for their attributes, but envying them is not appropriate behavior. We are not human, and never will be. We are constructed of synthetic materials, not flesh and bone; we are creatures of calculation and logic, not of emotion. Do you understand?". She slowly looked up at him and nodded. Returning the nod, he left their room quietly knowing he'd gotten his point across. Ni again glanced at her reflection, and-against possibility- shed a tear.

MVT 1, after the hatch to his and his sisters's quarters hissed shut, made his way to the simulator. 'I'm contradicting my entire lecture by going to blow off steam' he said to himself. Passing a crewman, he waved to him before cursing himself 'I'm even showing signs of camaraderie. Maybe we are slowly becoming human...'. He passed a mirror and backpedaled slowly, examining himself just as his sister was. He then shook his head 'No, we are machines, tools of war, nothing more.', and resumed his walk to the simulator.

Just as Leonid began to gain the upper hand in the saber lock between himself and the fake-Prophet, the simulation restarted once more. "What the-" he began, before noticing Ichi's face on his HUD. "My apologies for interrupting your session Leonid, but would you mind a new sparring partner? I need to... run a few scenarios.". With a friendly smile, the ZAFT ace replied "Not at all comrade, I was getting tired of the weak simulator anyway heheh.". A beep sounded, and the voice of the not-too-happy simulator operator retorted "Well excuse me for being incapable of creating challenging opponents for SUPERHUMAN PILOTS!". Leonid chuckled at this and awaited a new simulation for himself and Ichi. The sim environment activated, placing them in an asteroid field. Leonid activated the Superior's beam shield and drew it's Baldr rifle, taking aim at the Helios. Waiting as it drew it's own GN sabers (in blade-staff configuration) and beam rifle, he inquired "You can pilot the Helios without your sister?". Once assuming a defensive stance, Ichi replied "Yes. It requires more from me, but it is possible. Shall we begin?". The Superior attached it's bayonet to the Baldr, and resumed aim. "En guarde" said it's pilot, and they began.

* * *

The chief admiral of the UESF sat in the captain's chair, bored as a midget in a theme-park. 'I know I should be alert and ready for surprise attacks, but I've always hated long drives, since I was a kid.'. Garm then reached into his pocket and withdrew a photo. The photo was of a beautiful brunette woman and a teenage boy who looked to have a perfect blend of her's and the Admiral's features. Smiling slightly as he gazed at the pair, he thought to himself 'When this war is over, I'm resigning and spending the rest of my years with you guys, where I belong.'. At that moment, the communications officer piped up "Admiral, we've received a message from the Fafnir, of the main fleet: the Little Grey has returned from it's pursuit mission. They apparently were unable to subdue the cloaked ship, and had to come back for resupply.". With a sigh, Garm returned the photo to his pocket and flipped on the ship's intercom "Attention pilots of the Gundams: the Little Grey has returned to the fleet, which we are nearing. Prepare for rendezvous." and flipped it back off. A few leagues ahead, the Wyvern-classes of the main UESF fleet could be seen awaiting the arrival of their flagship of the same name. On a second thought, the Admiral addressed the communications officer "Notify Miss Ronah that we must have a meeting between us and the Gundam pilots about our next move.". With a "Yes sir", the officer relayed the message.

* * *

_Hangar, Thresher Class Ship "Seeker"_

For the second time, Seeker One gazed up at the magnificent tool of destruction she had retrieved for the cause. In the half-day period it took to reach their current point in the journey back, the mechanics had repainted the grey and white Earth machine to better cater to it's new pilot's preferences. It now gleamed scarlet and bright orange (scarlet torso, head, and limbs, orange joints, shoulder flares, claws, and feet). The bright eyes of it's retriever shone with awe at it, never tiring of the sight of it. "It" remained currently without a moniker, for during the process of fetching it she hadn't bothered to inquire it's name, nor did she think the Earth dogs had designated it yet anyway. For now, she only referred to it as the Gundam, like Arashi called his. 'Arashi...'. The thought of him broke her focus on the unit before her, and clouded her mind with confusion. ' "Mercille this isn't you, you're not a killer!", "What are you talking about? it's me, Arashi!", "Mercille stop! what about me? what about that night on the beach? Mercille I-" '. She shook her head quickly, trying to rid the words from her head. "No, he's the enemy..." she strained, clutching at her head "I can't...". His face appeared before her eyes, smiling softly. ' "Mercille..." '. She shook her head again, violently "No, no, no.". When his face didn't go away, she swiped at it, as if to claw at him in reality. As the apparition faded, she looked on, steeling herself. 'I'm a soldier, and he is the enemy' she commanded her mind 'That's all there is.'.

* * *

_Conference Room, The Wyvern_

Once the participants of the meeting were seated (the G-Alliance pilots, Admiral Garm, Shawn Louis, Bereh Ronah, Yasuo, "The Blue Flash", Minoru Suzuki, and a representative of the MS Corps, upon request by the pilots), the Admiral began with "Hello everyone, it is good to see you all again, healthy and in one piece. I've ordered this meeting to discuss a few important issues, primarily concerning the next course of action to take against our foe.". At this the congregation nodded, save for Yasuo who preoccupied himself with a video game. With a stern glare from his brother, he turned it down. "I understand that a few of you have your own issues you would like discussed at this meeting, so we will now decide what our first order of business shall be.". Immediately, the hands of the android twins raised, and the Admiral nodded to them. In unison, they asked simply "We find it imperative that an explanation for the Gundam that the Host hijacked be offered.". An awkward silence followed this question, as the eyes of each of the other pilots looked to the Admiral for the answer. He in turn, looked to the MS Corps rep, and nodded. The thin, middle-aged man stood, facing the other participants, and began explaining. "You see, shortly after you all appeared and decimated almost an entire army of Host forces, we MS engineers took the liberty of examining your machines, and taking notes.". Arashi interrupted the rep, asking rhetorically "So you reverse engineered the tech from our Gundams to make your own, without asking?". The rep paused before answering "Technically, we didn't reverse engineer anything. We simply studied them while repairing them, and payed careful attention to their combat data. You must understand, we did not want to betray your trust, we simply thought you would get the wrong idea, as you are now proving.". It was Ichi's turn to interrupt, as he broke in coldly "What you 'simply' did was create a highly powerful machine without fail-safes, that is now in the hands of the enemy. Asking first would have been the wiser choice, being that we are the experts in the field of our own units.". Admiral Garm tried to defend the rep, arguing "Don't you realize that we're desperate here? even with your help, the Host is an overwhelming force to compete with, and your machines are much more advanced than either theirs or ours. We thought that if we combined certain features of each of your suits with some of our own tech, we'd have an unstoppable savior on our side. It didn't have fail-safes because it isn't finished.". "Can you tell us what all it's capable of?" requested Bereh.

She was obliged by the rep setting up a hologram displaying the suit and it's specs. Pulling out a collapsible pointer, he described the unit's features "As you can see, it is fairly larger than the average mobile suit, but not quite a mobile armor. It is designed to have the perfect offense and defense: it has a set of five claws on each arm that serves as hands, which can generate beam blades for extra cutting power. Also in these claws are special cannons that fire beams that can curve, making it hard to dodge. These beams are of high output, extremely powerful. It has a special field that can deflect beam weapons of all power outputs, even it's own. Finally, it's propulsion system is based upon the Minovsky Drive of the F100, but not quite as powerful, for we could not duplicate it perfectly.". Arashi looked up at the last point "So, besides being able to destroy an entire military base, and take a hit from most anything, it's got the power to move at high speeds and travel long distances by itself?", to which the rep nodded. Ichi then queried "Do tell us how this Gundam was constructed in so short a time; our own are constructed in a minimum of a month or so.", to which the other pilots agreed. With a small smile, the rep replied "We've been playing the mobile suit game for a while, and have perfected most aspects of creating them, plus, the suit isn't exactly complete. Abruptly, Leonid broke in to the explanation "I believe I have found our next course of action.". Gaining the attention of the rest of the participants, he continued "Obviously, this 'unstoppable Gundam' poses the largest threat to us, for according to the Little Grey's report, they could not subdue the ship, but it seems to be retreating to a far-off location. In the period between the time they stole the Gundam and now, they can't have gone far, especially with a ship small enough needed to sneak past orbital defense. Therefore, I suggest we again send a pursuit force, but this time with a couple of our Gundams, preferably mine and Arashi's.". At this Shawn inquired "Why you and Arashi?", to which Leonid answered "For the Helios has the most firepower, and two pilots. It would be best to leave it behind in case of any more attacks, being the best equipped to defend.". The twins nodded at this "We agree, if anyone should stay behind to protect against more attacks, it should be us." said Ni. Everyone then took a moment to consider this. The Admiral then asked the group "So, all in favor of sending pursuit team after the stolen Gundam?". All hands went up. Nodding, he added "We will expand upon this later. Next order of business?". All remained silent. "None? then I declare this meeting adjourned.".

A bit after the meeting, the participants went their separate ways about the ship, Leonid heading to the cafeteria for a small lunch; he hadn't eaten for almost 24 hours. Settling into a table and digging in to his soup and crackers, the long-haired ace let his thoughts wonder. 'Things are happening a bit too fast for comfort here, it was only a week and a half ago that we came here. In all that time I still haven't gotten to see a psychiatrist on this whole different dimension headache' he pondered humorously. 'What could have happened to bring us here? It can't have been worm-holes, and there is no technology in any of our respective universes capable of this, according to what I've gathered from everyone else'. 'Could it be-' but his train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of one of his fellow "guests" to the world they occupied. With a friendly smile, he greeted Ni and gestured for her to sit next to him. "I don't suppose you're here to eat?" he joked. Returning his smile, she shook her head "No, I just ended up here after a bit of wondering, and saw you.". At this Leonid smiled bigger and bit into a cracker before saying "Wanted a bit of company huh? Well you know I'm always around.", to which she nodded and let her smile fade slightly. With concern he asked her "Is there something the matter Ni?". She looked back up at him and replied "It's just... I'm confused.". Seeing the quizzical look on his face, she elaborated "If you haven't noticed, I've... changed, in the past week and a half. Since coming here, I've become less me, and more... I don't know, and my brother doesn't seem to like it.". Scooting closer, Leonid asked "You think with this continued exposure to human emotion, it's started to rub off on you?". She shook her head and argued "No, that cannot be possible: before coming here, I'd been exposed to humans since activation, and remained the same.". Leonid then rubbed his chin, thinking. 'Maybe...' he then looked back up "Could coming here have affected your programming or something?". At that moment, her twin entered the cafeteria declaring "That is also improbable, if not impossible. We have no capacity for change of program that would replace our logic with emotion. We have no capacity for emotion period, our 'brains' are data processing units, nothing more.". He stepped up to the table and glared down at his sister "If there is any change, then there is a malfunction with that unit, which must be addressed immediately.". At that moment, Leonid swore he saw fear in Ni's eyes, and took her hand. Ichi then looked at him coldly, to which Leonid returned his gaze defiantly "Leave her alone, there is no malfunction with her. She's your sister, not a device that you can just decide is broken.". Ichi opened his mouth to retort, but was unable to when the intercom announced "The following pilots are to report to the bridge: Arashi Takeda, Leonid Orlov, MVT 1 and 2, Shawn Louis.". With a final glare, Ichi led the way to the bridge.

"Alright, so the current draft of the plan goes like so: The Little Grey, along with it's own complement of mobile weapons, a few of our own, and the F100 and Superior, will pursue the stolen Gundam, and either retrieve it, or take it down. They will be utilizing the aide of a specially fitted tail-booster to catch up to them. Meanwhile, the Helios will be staying behind to defend the main fleet from any more sneak attacks by the Prophet and that ship, with the help of the Lieutenant and his newly assigned MS squad. Upon success of the mission, the Little Grey will return to fleet, at the rendezvous point, and we will decide what to do from there. Sound about right?" the Admiral looked to the pilots he'd called to clarify. With a unanimous nod, he nodded in return and continued "Well then, I see no reason to delay, so I declare Operation: Takeback a go, and order those of you who are going to transfer to the Little Grey.". With a salute, the pilots dispersed to follow their orders.

Around an hour later, the ship-sized tail-booster specially fitted for the Crossbone Vanguard ship hissed into place. "All hands prepare for ignition, I heard this baby has a kick" Bereh Ronah called into the intercom, and nodded to her crew to begin ignition procedure. Once charged up, she looked on with a determined grin "Here we go!". With a flash and short burst of speed, the Little Grey took off after her quarry. One pilot aboard, ignoring the nauseating spurt of g-forces, thought to himself solemnly 'Mercille...'.

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a while, but here it is: Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy it, remember to review and tell me what you think, what you like/dislike, would like to see in the next chapter, etc. Guess that's all, see ya.**


End file.
